Half Brothers And Lies
by deaths demise
Summary: Harry learns he has two half-brothers who are former gundam pilots! AU for OotP. Abused/Harry Evil/Dumbledore! Will Harry's new family be able to help and protect him? Will Harry let them? What of the Weasleys/Hermione/Remus? Slashfic! Full Summery inside...
1. 1 Family Reconstruction Act

Okay for those of you that do know this story title has been on before but i was unsatisifed with it and removed it to be repleced with this one. i was unhappy with the original version of this story and since i changed the first chapter so much i felt it better to just remove the story and put it back on again.

To those who reviewed the old version of this story thank you and i hope you will do so again for this one. I'm sorry if you really liked the olde version an thoguht it fine but i did not and as the author i must be happy with my work. Those who put the old version on Alert thank you and i hope you do so with this newer version.

Please by all mean review and let me know if it is better this way or worse though i hope it isn't worse!

Ialso promise that there will be regular update of at least once a month and that this story will be finished.

**

* * *

**

Half-Brothers And Lies

This story is my first ever attempt at a crossover of any sort.

That being said, could you please keep that in mind when reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Timeline:** Gundam Wing it is after the war, after Endless Waltz, the G-boys will be 17 as will Relena and Une will be about five years older as will Sally Po.

For Harry Potter it is the summer after Order of the Phoenix but is AU for most of the fifth book but follows HP Timeline for all of the previous Hogwarts years (books 1 – 4).

**Summery:** Harry defeats Voldemort at the end of Order of the Phoenix in the Department of Mysteries (but Sirius still dies). Dumbledore then rushes him back to the Dursleys beaten, exhausted and cut off from everyone and everything magical. Unable to defend himself from his Uncle, Harry suffers terribly until his summer takes on an unusual turn in the appearance of Preventer Agents. Two Preventer Agents are revealed to be Harry's half-brothers.

Will they be able to help Harry? Why did Dumbledore send Harry off so quickly? And what if any is his involvement or knowledge of Harry's two half-brothers? What of Remus Lupin? The Weasleys? Hermione Granger? Where do they stand? How will Harry react to all of this? Will he trust the Preventers? Or will he crumble and break?

Read on to find out these answers and more.

**Warning:** This story will feature severe child abuse and a manipulative Dumbledore (ahem cough cough I mean "it's for the greater good". Sorry about that I just couldn't resist doing it!)

**Slash:** There will be male/male pairings. Established pairing of Quatre/Trowa (03/04) and Heero/Duo (01/02).

**As Of Yet, Undecided:** If the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus will betray Harry or just some of them.

Okay righty-oh, I really hope that I haven't just given everything or far too much of the story and plot-line away. (Not very good at the whole summery and not given stuff away thing!)

Also I truly hope that if you have made it through reading all of this then the story is good enough and you will like it and want more.

Language Key:

"speech"

'thoughts'

~parseltongue~

Chapter 1:

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Family Reconstructon Act

**(A/N:** Just want to say that the Family Reconstruction Act does not belong to me, I cannot take credit for this ingenious creation but I am very grateful to the one who did think it up as it is a brilliant way to merge the two worlds. This Act comes from a LiveJournal challenge I am grateful to the one who thought it up and hope that I use it well.)

In the summer of 1996 The Family Reconstruction Act came into effect. The purpose of this act was to reunite the thousands of orphaned children from the war with their remaining families or, with their parents if they were fortunate enough to have only been separated. This act would also find estranged family members and put them back in touch in the hopes of restoring the value of family and help enhance the calm and peace achieved in the end of the war. The act was also to help those who grew up never knowing their origins, their roots, their pasts find them in finding their family members.

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian or Relena Peacecraft depending on whom you asked, pushed the government to pass the act as she felt that everyone should know who they are and where they came from. She was the main influence in the creation, passing and implementation of this act. This act was hers and hers alone.

Though there were concerns that the act would cause problems and trouble for some it was firmly believed that on the whole the act would be for the best and would bring joy and happiness to the millions on Earth and in the Colonies.

Which brings us to a majestic looking army compound a few miles North of Sanq Kingdom the greatest city of peace in the new era founded after the war with OZ. This impressively white and long building and compound with its advanced technology, weaponry and military-like clothing with its discipline and hardened looking personnel was the Main Base and Headquarters for the Preventers.

An Organisation founded during the war that in the time of peace had flourished and grown spanning globally, with a base and task force in every country and on every colony. Preventers a world renound organisation who were police, army, specialists all rolled in one. It was the duty of Preventer Agents to uphold the peace obtained, to maintain the laws and protect the people of both the colonies and earth. But another aspect for the Agents was to handle The Family Reconstruction Act, to see to it being carried out properly and efficiency, to document the results and help transport children to their families. It was a time-consuming task and for many Agents it was dauntingly draining as it meant a lot of paperwork and very little actual fieldwork.

Nevertheless it was their duty to see to it that the act was carried out efficiently and properly meaning after confirming a familial relationship the files would then go through Commander Une leader of Preventers so that she can sign off on the files before sending Agents out to reunite the family members in a controlled environment in the nearest Preventer building to them.

This is how one windy day where the sun beats down and the sand shifts in the air around Headquarters that Commander Une could be found sitting at her metallic desk in her spacious but scarcely furnished office frowning over her wire framed spectacles at the latest file handed to her by a Junior Agent.

The reason for her frown and hesitation in signing off on a properly done file, was that the file placed two of her top Agents and former Gundam Pilots as the half-brothers of a British teenager who is one year younger than the Agents in question. But if that itself was not cause for concern and completely unexpected, the fact that so little information could be found on the boy and that when she rang up the British Department of Preventers for answers she was given more difficulty.

She found large gaps in his medical and educational history as well as no documents proclaiming his relatives as his guardians and when she looked at the parents there was even less to go on for the Father and not much more for the Mother but what really worried her was that there were no death certificates nor wills. Not only that, but there was no way to trace how or why the mother managed to not only hide her pregnancy and got her first-born son to France but also no record of the Father ever having left the country though he must have to have fathered his first-born son.

It seemed the more she dug into this file the larger the puzzle grew. The more she dug the more anomalies, paperwork flaws or lack thereof of said paperwork including but not limited to marriage records, school records and anything on the Fathers family but the birth of their son together was recorded.

The boys' primary school records were poor to say the least, but every teacher said he was polite, smart and could do far better, that he didn't try which made little sense until she stumbled across a long buried and well-hidden report by his 3rd year teacher. There she found a detailed conviction by the teacher that the boy was mistreated and neglected by his relatives with a request to the Headmaster of the primary school that Social Services be brought in. A request which went unanswered and barely a week later the teacher who'd made the report resigned and moved away, never to be heard from or seen again anywhere within a 30 mile radius of the school and boys home.

This just brought up even more questions and concerns for the young Commander as it made no sense but then again neither did the fact that once he finished Primary School he all but disappeared from the schooling and records for no reason and to add more mystery nobody realised or bothered to check up on it.

'Then again' Une thought as she leaned back in her high backed chair and ran her hands over her tired face, 'nothing about this boy or his parents makes any sense so why am I surprised that nobody from the Education Boards went to check up on him?'

As she thought this she slowly leaned forward to rest her elbows on her desk and place her chin on her steepled fingers. Deep in thought about the boy, the anomalies in his file and what little else she knew of him she did not notice the knock on her door nor the sound of if opening. Nor did she see the blond haired aristocratic young man who stuck his head through when he'd received no response to his knock.

Seeing how she was gazing straight at him but not seeing him for she was so deeply lost in thought, the young agent entered, closing the door with a soft click behind him. Frowning worriedly as he had yet to be noticed he walked smoothly and confidently over to his Commander, a soft concerned frown marring his pale features. The closer he got the larger his concern became and the hand which wasn't holding a brown folder moved in an almost unconsciously manner to hover up above his heart before grasping his shirt as he came to a halt before the desk.

The sound of a throat clearing jarred the Commander from her thoughts. She jerked backwards before regaining her composure and turning a professionally calm controlled face to the agent standing before her.

"Do you have it?" her voice betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil and growing fear to how the answers will add and widen her already large impossible to solve puzzle of the boy.

The blond agent straightened up at being addressed by his superior but he could not mask his concern for how she had been acting as he had entered. He could feel the concern and fear poring off and knew that once he replied it would probably double as well as bring in anger for he himself was not happy with what he knew.

"Yes Ma'am and the man should arrested immediately he is guilty of Tax Fraud and embezzlement from the company he works for."

"What else is wrong? Don't try to deny it there is something else that you have found which is making you angry and worried. So what is it?"

"At the end of every month £20,000 is making its way into the couples joint bank account from the woman's nephew's inheritance but it does not appear as if any of this money is being spent on him. There is no way to trace where the money has come from, nor does anyone at the bank know what the conditions for the inheritance is or when the boy is to inherit. At the beginning of the Summer Holidays the money is doubled. The family go abroad with this money several times a year but the boy whose money it is never goes with them. I believe that they are at best severely neglecting him and taking his money without consent. I can find no trace of who is in charge of the inheritance until the boy is of age nor of consent from his parents wills that money is to be given for their sons care and upkeep should they both die."

By the end of it all Une had slumped in her chair and paled dramatically for now the puzzle was beginning to click into place but at the same time the full explanation for it all was still hidden. What she did know was more than enough to make her deeply concerned for the boys welfare and doubly glad that she had already dispatched agents to collect him.

"Thank you Agent, leave the file and you may leave." Her voice sounded tired and far older than her years but still held authority.

Yet it did not work for the agent remained. "Ma'am I was just wondering what it to be done and I would like to be a part of the team to apprehend the man. I also feel that it is imperative that further research is done into the family in particular the boy who is in their _care_." The last word was spat out of the agents mouth in a clear show of his view of what will have been going on to the boy.

A flicker of a smile crossed Une's face as she gestured for him to sit down. As he did so she accepted the file from him and informed "I have already dispatched agents 02 and 05 to collect the boy, knowing what I do know I have no doubt they will find it necessary to arrest the family as well." She sighed heavily a foreboding feeling settling over her 'this can't end well.'

"What of the Family Reconstruction Act? Does he have any other family?" The voice was laced with hope but the eyes of the agent held fury and outrage at what her reply confirmed – that the boy was abused.

Une knew she was in dangerous territory and that ZERO could take over at any point here and then nothing she could to or say would be able to save the boy's relatives from death. But there was not much she could do here, as frankly she wouldn't mind seeing them die.

"The only thing we can do now besides waiting for 02 and 05 to return with the boy and his relatives", here she herself could not help scrunching her face up in disgust, "is to inform his other remaining family, who should be here right bout now."

As she finished saying this both of them stood up as the doors to her office opened and two young men entered. One was astonishingly tall with red hair and the other was somewhat shorter but firmly built with messy hair and oriental features.

A shock-filled gasp was emitted from the blond as he knew both people who had entered and realised that the only reason they could be coming in now was if… turning to gape at the Commander he asked the only thing on his mind…

"But h-how?"

The new arrivals having reached the desk turned to stare at the blond confusedly though it was the taller of the two who was the most expressive with his confusion as well as concern, for the blond was acting peculiar. The tall red-haired young man moved to reach for the little blond worry evident in his one visible green eye for his fringe hid the other eye from view. But before he could collect him into his arms the blond agent had shook his head indicating that he should pay attention to the Commander first.

While this exchange had gone on the other agent present had been closely monitoring his two comrades and Commander to try and determine the reason for them all being their when the folder on the desk caught his eyes. Realising that the folder was of the type used for the Family Reconstruction Act and that must be the reason they'd been called his confusion only deepened and he felt panic begin to grip his stomach. Before his thoughts could go any further into the significance of the folder and their presence the Commander was subtly calling for their attention.

"Ahem." Clearing her throat loudly, imitating the blond agents earlier actions Commander Une gathered the attention of three of her top five agents. "Right Thank You. Agent Yuy, Agent Barton this morning the Family Reconstruction Act got a match for the both of you." Here she paused to assess how they were taking it, as expected Yuy was rigid and tense all over whereas Barton seemed shocked, if the size of his pupils were anything to go by. Inwardly sighing she couldn't help but wish she could have given this task to someone, anyone else. "The two of you are step-brothers and have one half-brother who goes by the name of Harry James Potter. I have already sent Agents 02 and 05 to collect him. If all goes well they should be here before the day ends."

"Gasp Oh No!!! No you mean he's... but then they and nooo its not right... how dare they....sob...h-how..." the knowledge of the case and who the boy was related to was far too much for the blond to bear and as he spluttered he, much to the shock of the others in the room, broke down sobbing hysterically. "No no no... how could they?!?!"

The Tall Agent Barton bent to engulf the blond in his arms, tucking the blonds head to his shoulder and whispered soothingly into his ear. "Shhh... little one... shhh it'll all be okay do not worry so."

Smiling softly at the display and thinking how Agent Barton will be good for Harry, Une was unprepared for the death glare being sent to her by Agent Yuy. Followed by a voice full of cold hard ice that left no room for argument and lies, "what does Agent Winner know about this Harry Potter that is so disconcerting?"

At this the tallest of her Agents shifted so as to also stare her down but this time in a penetrating I'll know if you try to hide something sort of way. By now the blond had quieted down but was in no shape to explain nor to help her stop her two quietest agents should they lose control of their tempers.

Cursing the Agent who'd brought the file to her attention, the doctor who'd insisted that the ex gundam pilots had to put their blood and DNA in the system and more importantly the Dursleys who'd gone and made an already difficult task of explaining living family members to two of her orphaned most highly-trained agents simply suicidal!!! Once again sighing inwardly but now grimacing as well, the Commander put on her mask of leadership where she let no emotion through an stood firm to explain.

This did not have the effect she had been hoping for, as instead of being intimidated the two agents only became more stony-faced and tense as they began to piece together what it was she was not telling them.

'Best get the over with', she thought before dropping her masks and speaking to them as the comrade she was. Perhaps working with them during the war will help her now. "The thing is that your brothers file is pretty non-existent as are the records on your father Heero and though your mother has more, there is still a lot of gaps Trowa. These gaps and inconsistencies are most puzzling and lead me to suspect foul play and that someone is manipulating him, but the why is completely unknown. The reason why Agent Winner or Quatre is so upset is because I have had him look into the money and business aspect of the Dursleys, your only other remaining blood family Trowa. The results are far from desirable and among tax fraud, the Dursleys are being payed a hefty sum of money from the Potter accounts to supposedly 'care for' Harry. However none of this money has ever been spent on the boy and there is no way to trace exactly where it is coming from. It appears the money is more of a bribe for the Dursleys to keep the boy. Social Services have no record of him and there is no documents placing his Aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans as his guardian. Over the years residents of the street where he lives and at his primary school have called Social Services about suspected abuse but no one has ever visited the family. What's more a few days after calling Social Services the person who called mysteriously decides to move away and is never seen in that area again. There are absolutely no medical records of him and after primary he vanishes from educational records." She stopped here having given them all they needed and they can see it all for themselves in the files spread out on her desk.

"Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to keep him in an abusive home and to keep members of the government away. This won't be easy and should you decide to take custody then I will be making this a top priority investigation of Preventers and assigning my five top agents to look into it and to guard the boy from whoever it is out to do whatever. Your decision gentlemen?"

She saw the two of them were as pale as Quatre had been earlier when he realised all of it and that both of them were sickened that someone could be deliberately placing a child in such a situation. But she also saw a determination and desire for revenge in both of their eyes and that her blond agent was now nodding in agreement, a vicious smirk on his usually gentle face. For the first time since reading the files on Harry Potter, Une smiled, after all it was a very common misconception that the blond was the nicest of the five as it was he who had the largest malicious streak and right now it was firmly set on getting revenge on those who had not only dared to harm a child but the younger brother of his lover. She'd known asking if they wanted custody was rhetorical but had to do so anyway.

Smiling she placed two forms in front of the agents and gestured that they sign for joint-custody with Quatre being the secondary guardian should anything happen to them.

All three now stood before her with glints in their eyes, which matched the one in her eyes.

"Very well Maxwell and Chang should be checking in once they have the boy and Dursleys. Till then I suggest you take these files back to your office and familiarise yourself with it. Winner, call your lawyers and draw up the necessary plans to sue the Dursleys and everything else that needs to be done. But I suggest you hold off on a lot of it until you can speak with the boy yourself and see what he knows about all of this. Also I will need answers from him about his education and other gaps in the records that pre-date his parents death, which in-itself is not fully explained and recorded. If you need anything else you know where to find me."

With that dismissal and helpful advice the three agents departed with the files. Each determined that they would help the boy and would make the Dursleys pay as well as anyone else who tried to take the boy away from them. Now all they could do was draw up plans and wait for the other two of their team to call.

* * *

Right this is the end of the first chapter.

This ended up being a whole lot longer than I at first intended but I believe that it works. Let me know if you feel it ran a bit long as it is certainly one of the longer story chapters I've ever done.

I hope I've managed to capture the characters well and have made them believable, as well as all the detail and information given in this chapter.

Next chapter will have Harry, the Dursleys, Duo and Wufei in it.

Also I hope that it wasn't too confusing to follow with my referring to Harry as 'him' and 'he' a lot and how at the start I didn't refer to the Dursleys and Lily and James by name. The same with the way I altered between what names I used for the gundam pilots. I'm sorry if it was confusing to follow at times but I did it this way deliberately to help show the relationships and familiarity between the characters.

Okay that's all for now and more soon!


	2. 2 Salvation

Okay first off a big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and put it on alert or in favourites! It means a lot and it is good to know that my work is appreciated!!!

Also apologies for the really long wait!!!

Next to hysterical laughter, you know who you are; thank you for your review had you left me a way to reply I would have for I truly feel a response is necessary. Your review was great it made me laugh and I hope I haven't made you wait too long for answers. I loved all the different scenarios you thought up for how Harry would react to the pilots and all that but I feel that reaction 4 blaming them is very unrealistic of Harry and the pilots are only a year or so older than him so even if they were present its not like they would have been able to do much. As for the others well they seemed brilliant and your way of how it would go is something that I could very much see happening as for what happened and which of your reactions was closest then read on…

So that's all please read, review and enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**Salvation**

Whilst Trowa and Heero were receiving perhaps the biggest shock of their lives and ploughing though a ton of incompatible paperwork feeling more dread with each incomplete document they read. Whilst in another office Quatre became angrier at the severe lack of financial documents pertaining to the Potters. As for the remaining two members of the pilots, one was becoming increasingly bored and the other extremely frustrated.

Somewhere in Surrey, London two young men one Asian and the other tanned with a long chestnut braid were driving along rows of identical houses in a deep navy blue Preventer car.

"Mann! How much longer Fei-fei?"

"We're almost there and I told you not to call me that Maxwell!"

"Oops sorry Wuffers," snickered the braided teen as he blocked the swipe at his head. "Hey you're meant to keep both hands on the wheel!"

"Argh!!! Maxwell!" The Asian pilot and current driver angrily exclaimed before continuing to drive with a scowl and the occasional mutter in Chinese, his native tongue.

Right when the braided teen was about to speak again the car suddenly stopped moving. Looking around in surprise Duo Maxwell couldn't keep the look of disgust off his face. "It all looks the same! I mean who'd want to live in a place like this? There's no individual touch or anything, the houses are the same colour and size, the lawns are all perfectly mown and it even looks like they all have the same plants!"

By now they had both gotten out of the vehicle and were standing outside the path to one of the houses, Number Four Privet Drive to be exact.

"Okay, I get it. Calm down Maxwell and stop waving your hands about the place it makes you look insane. And in case you've forgotten we've got a job to do, one assigned by Une to us specifically." The Asian Agent, Chang Wufei or Wufei Chang as it would be in Europe, sighed tiredly scowl still on his face. 'Why me? What did I do to piss Une off that she decided to partner me with Maxwell for a task as mundane as this!?!?'

"Okay, okay Fei-fei, so what does Une want us to do again anyway?" Maxwell came to a stop beside Wufei and looked up at the silent immaculately clean house before them that outshone all the rest of the tidy houses in the street.

"Urgh!!! Maxwell, don't you ever pay attention to briefings?!?!"

"Only when they're about terrorist threats or bombs... I mean this is mundane, beneath us. This is rookie work collecting some kid for Relena's Reconstruction Act. Wait why are you smiling like that? What's so amusing?"

"Hahaha... now I see your problem, really got your goat that by being here doing this your following Relena's orders" with that being said Wufei walked off towards the house leaving behind a shell-shocked spluttering Duo Maxwell. Braid swishing as he ran Duo quickly caught up with Wufei as he prepared to knock on the door of Number Four...

When an unnatural noise from within stopped both in their tracks. Turning to look at one another, knowledgeable obsidian gazed into mystifying violet eyes, both seeking confirmation of what they'd just heard and if they both thought the same. Seeing they were on the same wavelength, at the brief nod from Wufei, Duo the slightly taller of the two fell back a step loosening his gun as Wufei prepared to kick the door down...

10 Minutes Earlier:

As the sun beat down it heavenly rays on the suburban street of Privet Drive a boy of almost fifteen, looking far younger than his years due to his small feminine size. From the back he could almost be mistaken for either a girl of young boy of no more than twelve if even that.

Yet if one were to look at his face and truly stare they would see a weary, hollowed, desolate youth with skin as pale as death sitting on high thin cheek bones and stretched grotesquely across his ribs, with each rib being countable on the thin waif-like form. Not that many ever looked that closely upon his form as all on this street just glanced over him, believing the words of Vernon Dursley of him being a delinquent and no good troublemaker. The others, of his parents' world only cared about the peculiar shaped scar upon his forehead, they did not even remember that he was a boy, a child, or even that he was only human and as such felt human emotions and hurt like everyone else.

For you see the world of his parents, the Wizarding World, saw him only as their saviour, as a tool, as a weapon, as a means to an end. To them his was not a person, he was not allowed to feel and he did not make mistakes. Nor could he feel grief and sadness over the death Cedric Diggory which he witnessed right before his very eyes. Yet for this hidden world it did not matter and such death could not phase him for he was their Saviour. Not that, that had been the first time that he had seen death in this world, after all he had become a killer in his first year and in his second he had slayed the world's largest and deadliest snake – The Basilisk.

For them he was many things at once including a scapegoat, a liar and an attention seeker. Even right now he was considered 'Dark' and 'Crazy' over his claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named having been brought back to life. Not that he was aware of this seeing as how his mail had been once again cut off since his return to the Muggle World.

He was once more to be kept in the dark of what plan were being made on his behalf, for 'his own good', or how his money from vaults he did not know of was being spent all over Diagon Alley by those he believed to be the most trustworthy and even called his family. He was unaware of the deceit of many redheads and one bushy-haired girl, of how they had played him from the very beginning or how, as he stood in exile from the world he once loved and saw as his salvation, a marriage contract between him and the youngest redheaded female was being drawn up along with an completely illegal love potion with plans for it to be placed in his pumpkin juice once school reconvened in September.

No, he was as far as these conspirators and betrayers knew completely oblivious to their plans and treachery or he had been until a certain talk he'd fortunately overheard in the hospitable wing.

Taking a large shuddering breath and a jarring shake of the head he forced these thoughts away for he could not even begin to contemplate all that he had heard and had since then realised. The revelations of that night coupled with the previous events at the Ministry had shattered him from within.

Thin, bony fingers grasped the edge of the cabinets in a desperate struggle to remain standing as tears silently fell from heavily bagged and jaded green eyes silently staining the unwashed face to drop into the cooling water of the full sink. But the emaciated Saviour did not realise this as his thoughts were all for the one person who had been there for him and believed in him, who had been as betrayed as he was by those he called friends and suffered just as much at the hands of power in the once magical Wizarding World.

"Why Sirius, why did you have to leave me." Harry chocked out in a voice barely above a whisper. 'Does not matter really, none of it does, soon I will be gone too.'

A grief-filled sniffle as he straightened any evidence of emotion gone from his face. 'Best get these dished done or there'll be hell to pay.' Yet before he could begin the monstrous task of cleaning the grease covered pans and plates, a large beefy hand grabbed him round his neck –

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU FLITHLY LITTLE FREAK." A large puce coloured man screamed turning a further shade of purple as he slammed the fragile looking teen into the wall. "YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU," he raved whilst tightening his hold round the teen's neck as he lifted him further from the floor. "WELL ANSWER ME YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" As he finished this he released his hold on the teen only to whack him solidly on the back as he stumbled grasping for air.

Acting quickly Harry dashed through the kitchen door aiming to run out the front and escape this beating.

But with his wounds from the Ministry Battle still tender and not fully healed, something about, "My Boy I'm sure you'll get all the rest and care you need at home with your relatives, you don't want to be stuck here in this drafty old castle during your summer now, there we go." Coupled with the almost non-existent food he'd had since being home he did not make it very far.

"WHY I'LL TEACH YOU TO RUN FROM ME," his uncle screamed as he grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall where his cupboard was hard enough that he was seeing black after and his glasses had fallen off causing the world to become very blurry. He had enough time to realise he wasn't going to escape and briefly wonder if he'd get to see Sirius again before his body crumpled under the vicious onslaught of kicks and punches.

Present Time:

As Wufei slammed the door open I felt bile rise up in my mouth at the sight which awaited us. Even with my past on the streets of L2 and in a War for Christ's sake nothing could have prepared me for this. I felt Shinigami rising inside, demanding vengeance for this torture of a kid and as the overstuffed pig continued to register our presence for favour of whaling on the decimated kid paler than death, I gladly relinquished control.

Before I could raise my gun to fire or shout out for this vile creature to stop, Maxwell sped past me using all his stealth and speed to reach the target. Or rather I should say The God of Death sped past. Somehow I found I couldn't care less which of them was in control for even arrest and trial would be an injustice towards the child that has been grievously wronged by his beefy hands and polished iron-shoe clad feet.

I stepped further into the house to provide back-up or protection however needed as the man fell under Shinigamis anger.

In a matter of seconds he was collapsed by Maxwell's feet, blood staining the carpet from the knife in his gut. Maxwell himself was breathing heavily, not from this farce of a fight but from trying to gather his anger and control it.

My expression remained outwardly cool as my eyes burned in anger at what was done here as I radioed for an ambulance and unit to secure the premises.

Both of us moved in on the kid, I was praying that despite his misshapen emaciated form he would still be breathing and that we were not too late. Nataku, he is just a child! The injustice of it all! And waiting back at Preventer HQ was this boy's family!

Before I could reach him a scream came from broken front door, swivelling round before the scream even ended and gun raised I faced the intruders.

I only to lower it again at what I believed to be the man's wife and from the file the primary guardian of the child we came to collect. Beside he stood a large boy who could only be the son of the man bleeding not a few feet from me, who was staring at the scene before him whilst munching on a king sized bag of crisps.

I could feel my anger rising as behind me I heard Maxwell checking the kid's vitals and trying to awaken; this gave me some relief for we were not too late. Only for it to crumble at the next words out of this horse-faced onna's mouth.

"Why are trying to help that no good freak it's my husband you should be helping!" She screeched whist stalking forwards, only to stop as she stared in shock and outrage at the barrel of my gun. "What do you think your doing, you have no right, Vernon, VERNON."

"Ma'am please remain silent, your husband is being arrested for child abuse and attemptive murder, now I require you and your son to step outside as you are disrupting a crime scene and blocking entry for the ambulance." I stated as clearly and coldly as possible, keeping my anger in check as much as I could.

Thankfully the boy had some sense and dumbly stepped back as I glared at him. The woman however appeared to be lacking such sense and drew her head up high as well as her hand back to presumably slap me. Snatching he wrist in my hand I twisted sharply and marched her out of the house screeching in outrage and protesting about how, "You can't do this, you have no right, and I'll have your badge for this, you'll see you had no right to do this to us, we've done nothing wrong!"

Before too long the ambulance and police arrived in full sirens galore and not a moment too soon for the onna was now extremely aggravating, the boy had found his voice and the neighbours had all come traipsing out of their home to watch and gossip, though at least they had remained off the property after his ordering them too. Not to mention he had not heard from Maxwell once since bringing the onna out here.

'Damn I hope the kid's still hanging in there!' I thought as two uniformed policemen made their way over to arrest the open whose incessant struggling had caused my arm to stiffen. At the same time two paramedics entered the house with medic kits and a stretcher, I gulped, for they also took a black body bag. Fear coursed through me at this, though I was not sure why I felt so terrified as I had not even met the kid and though what had occurred here was outrageous, horrifying and a massive injustice it did not warrant this much fear on my part, as it's not as though it is one of the other pilots whose life was barely hanging on by a thread.

Inside the house:

After taking down the blubbery mass that had dared strike this kid into a misshapen mass of joints and purple splodges, I quickly got my breathing into control and moved to the kid's side praying that it was not yet too late. Despite the fact that part of me wondered if it would be a good thing that the kid was still breathing as after this he would more than likely be a wreck emotionally and not just a little bit suicidal. I'd seen similar things such as this back on L2, in fact far less than this was needed to drive kid's to commit suicide.

Reaching his side and bending down I gently grasped his bony wrist and checked for a pulse. A brief smile twitched at my lips as I found one, erratic and barely there but it was present. Quickly unsheathing another of my knives I began cutting strips of his clothes away to better assess his wounds and create some quick bandages for the worse parts.

Faintly I was aware of Wufei dealing with what was presumably the rest of the family and herding them outside. A small chuckle escaped my mouth at the thought of Wufei dealing with the obviously psychotic woman who I could not help but compare her grating voice to that of a certain self-righteous pink glad girl who didn't know when to quit.

Done with the what little I could do medically, I briefly turned from the kid to check that the cretin I took down was still out of it before settling myself more comfortably on the floor. My back was pressed against a wooden door which undoubtedly led to a type of broom cupboard though for some reason this one has an air vent and padlocks on it. My eyes locked onto the form beside me and understanding dawned. Growling softly I reached out to gently pull the kid towards me for safety and warmth whilst simultaneously cursing this bulky mass opposite to the fiery pits of hell and swearing to get Quatre to have his lawyers on this matter.

'Hell, at this point I'd gladly kidnap the kid myself before letting him go with any other supposed 'safe', 'kind', 'loving' blood relative,' looking down at the kid whose head was now resting on my chest while a carded through his oddly silky clean black locks. 'No way am I letting anyone take you from me, I mean besides me and the others who else is good enough to look after and handle a physically and emotionally destroyed mind, body and soul? Answer there ain't anybody.' Feeling the kid's breathing rise and him start to shift more in awareness, I decided to speak aloud in hope that he would awaken.

"Shhh... don't worry kid I got ya' ain't no one taking you away from me. Ya' here that? I'm gonna look after ya' screw what some DNA and blood says, you're gonna be my little brother even if I have to fight every government out there all on my own. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. So you, you just focus on fighting this and getting better and let me worry' bout all the rest. Okay?" Near the end of my little declaration the kid's awareness had returned more and I shifted him slightly so that he'd be able to look into my face without moving.

Slowly and with a hiss of searing agony green-eyes, the most luminous unusual shade of green I'd ever seen, even now whilst laced with pain and as jaded as my own eyes, which caused me to fight back a wince of my own, for eyes such as these should not be so guarded and knowing of the horrors of the world. They should radiate joy and childish innocence.

All too soon the eyes met my own and though heavily lanced with pain they must have focused on something of mine for right before the paramedics entered one word escaped his lips in strangled voice so anguished and broken that I almost missed it.

"Sirius"

Then his head lolled back as his consciousness left him once more, only this time I had higher hopes of it returning as I hurriedly relinquished my hold of the kid to trained medical professionals only to berate them for being too rough in their handling of the kid.

As I stepped away towards the front door to check on Fei-Fei and to see about calling Sally in to treat the kid, that's when I heard the words which definitely knocked a few years off of my life.

"It's too late, there's no pulse."

To Be Continued...

Well that's this piece over and done with. Not exactly as I intended for the chapter to end but well Duo took on a bit of a life of his own!!! Though I must say I do like the way it has turned out!

As always please Read and Review.

On another note, Duo's little declaration ect about taking Harry, well just to remind you all that Duo doesn't know whose waiting at Preventers and is family to Harry all he knows is what he has seen in this chapter. Even so I like the idea of Duo being a protective older brother to Harry and there is a reason towards this.

Kay well I hoped you all liked and will continue reading this fic and I try to get the next chapter up sooner that what this one took!!!

Bye!


	3. Waiting

Hiya! Thank you everyone for your reviews and thank you everyone who placed this in favourites or on alert!

I am extremely sorry that this has taken so long to come but I have been very busy with my first year of university and then trying to find a job for the summer, sadly I seem to be spending it jobless once again!

Hopefully updates will come more frequently now.

So without further ado here it is:

* * *

Chapter Three:

Preventer Headquarters:

It was many hours later, hours of shifting papers and finding more and more gaps, cover ups and bizarre transactions form seemingly nowhere, that an on edge Heero, wired Trowa and frustrated Quatre were called back to Commander Une's Office.

Who for her part was leaning in front of her desk and appearing calm despite the dreadful news she was about to give three of the top and most dangerous agents in all of Preventers and possible in the case of Heero in the whole of ESUN. That of course was without informing Maxwell that the abused kid he'd just saved was the younger brother of his lover, not that she had any intention of being the one to inform Shinigami of this via phone or any other means. That could wait until one of these three was present at the hospital and the so-called 'relatives' were in secure lock down until their trial and far far away from Shinigami's wrath.

A pity she would be unable to remove herself from the anger there is sure to come her way in the form of Agent 05 when he discovers it is a family member of his brothers who was harmed, that was providing she survived informing these three of the condition the kid was in.

Then there was the headache of the kid's files to get though and sort out and the oddities there were sure to turn up a deeper problem than abuse, embezzling and fraud. Finally there was the trial and kid's rehab to get through.

The paperwork alone was to be a nightmare, almost enough to make her wish she'd let 02 and 05 kill the Dursleys, they certainly deserve it and it would be less work for them all. But no, she was the Head of Preventers and therefore needed to be the highest upholder of the Law and Justice System.

Looking up; 01 and 03 were standing at ease and Quatre was seated in front of her; she steeled her eyes and spoke.

"Agents 02 and 05 have reported in. There were complications in removing Harry; they are now in a private hospital in Surrey awaiting Doctor's reports on his condition. Currently he is in surgery, having lost a lot of blood and consciousness at the scene. His heartbeat though was strong, which Doctor Po assures is a good sign that he will pull though. The Dursleys are in custody and will remain there without bail opportunity due to the severity of the attack."

As expected this news had caused two very tense and worried agents – not that either one would admit that – to become completely rigid. That is without considering the heavy glare 01 was giving her.

04 though, seemed to taking the news worst and that coupled with his actions earlier made her eyes narrow in suspicion, but that would have to wait she needed to finish this first.

"I have arranged flights for all three of you, leaving in 30 minutes as well as the next month off for all five of you, consider it a vacation though I have no doubt you will be very busy with Harry's medical care and trial case." She paused and seeing as how no objections were forthcoming for the forced time off she felt her heart ease knowing the kid would be in good hands. "However you will NOT be allowed to interrogate or even see the Dursleys prior to the trial which will be in just two weeks as it is only a formality. Even with the suspiciousness of the files." The last part was said quieter as she did not feel completely comfortable with admitting the severe oversight of British Authorities. A matter she had to deal with immediately after this meeting.

"That is all, you may leave, 04 remain behind". Heero had stalked out before she was even finished heading straight for his office to no doubt fetch his laptop and notes, while Trowa lingered a bit obviously not wanting to leave without his lover but also wanting to pack so he may reach his newfound brother all the sooner.

"04 explain", she barked none too kindly, not really wanting the answer.

"Ma'am I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do and the only reason the others haven't already got an answer is because they are all currently pre-occupied, now explain."

Sighing heavily, Quatre moved to sit back down, "I think you should inform the others that I won't be going with them, this'll take a while."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Une moved to inform her secretary that 04 was remaining here, handling the money problems of the case. Moving almost languidly back, not at all looking forward to this explanation.

* * *

The Hospital:

Patients and visitors were all feeling anxious about all of the Preventer Agents, Local Police Officers and Reporters littering the ground floor of the Hospital. Along with the Preventer Agents prowling about near the surgical area. Despite the anxiety there was also a lot of curiosity only held at bay by the fierce glares of the Agents and worried scurrying of the nurses. Many of the more senior nursing staff and Doctors had forced happy smiles on their faces and were moving as normal if a little tight-lipped on current events.

Whatever had happened had obviously placed all of the staff under stress and worry. Many of the braver visitors were trying to discover who it was that was in surgery. There questions went unanswered and much speculating was occurring, which was not helped when some of the visitors spotted two very tense and angry Gundam Pilots outside of the doors to the operating room.

Once these two high-classed well-known war heroes were seen on the premises the rumour mill went off the charts about who was in Surgery. Not that anyone was brave enough to go anywhere near the two ex-pilots to ask them.

Besides should anyone get too near a nurse would appear and shoo them away giving directions to the canteen of all places! They weren't lost, they just wanted answers, wanted to know who was hurt and if there ill family members were safe here.

Over by the twin doors heading to the theatre Wufei and Duo remained mostly unaware of all the havoc and intrigue they were causing.

Wufei was far too intent upon his seventh cup of tea since the Doctors had whisked Harry away. Leaning against the whitewashed wall, his preventer jacket gone and head pressed backwards, hands clenched too his muscled chest, tea cup clasped tightly between them; one could easily take him for a worried lover than a highly trained Gundam Pilot with deadly precision and swordsmanship. With his coal-black eyes closed tightly the smouldering outrage and fire in them was unseen by everyone and therefore they were left unscathed by his anger. His breaths were completely even as he silently prayed for the kid's health whilst simultaneously cursing his uncle to the pits of hell.

He did his best to ignore Maxwell who was pacing back and forth the little hallway near to him. Each time duo came close he would hear his angry muttering and outrage that he did not get to do more damage to the uncle. Wufei wisely kept silent, knowing Duo was close to losing it and that he would need to save his strength for when news came of the kid's status and for when Duo remembered that the woman was still very much alive and well in police custody, along with her foul-mouthed son.

Not that Wufei was all that sure if he would stop Duo from venting his anger on her. Yes, it was against the Law and these people were going to court for their crimes, but the damage they had inflicted onto that small child, on their family member no less! That damage, that injustice weighed heavily on his chest. His heart was clenched fury over all of this.

How could someone not have noticed, not have seen the way the child was treated. How could nobody realise how small he was, how fragile he was for his age. Surely someone must have seen and reported it! Did people no longer care? Was everyone too self-centred? If so had they fought for nothing?

Round and round his mind these thoughts swirled as the hours dragged by with still no news from the Doctors or from Lady Une of the location of the kid's family.

Letting out a sigh, Wufei snapped his eyes open at the same time that his hand reached out and grabbed onto Duo firmly, stopping his incessant pacing.

"Fei, What the Hell?" Spinning Duo easily dislodged Wufei's hand from his bicep, shoving it none too gently aside.

Glaring, holding back a snarl, Duo Maxwell regarded his partner for this assignment with piercing violet eyes. Some of his anger abated when he saw the worry in his partner's dark eyes. Assured that Wufei was equally as worried and pissed off as he was; calmed him down a lot.

Slowly he moved from the defensive stance he'd adopted and moved to slides down the wall and crouch on the floor, forearms resting on his knees, one of his ever present daggers twirling between his hands.

A second later and Wufei was crouched beside him, their shoulder just brushing, his half empty forgotten cup of tea still clasped in his hands. Staring at it intently, as if it held all the answers, he sighed once more before turning his head to regard Duo.

"We've done everything we could Maxwell, now it's up to him." It sounded foolish even to him but the silence and his thoughts were getting to him and any conversation now would be a blessing; even if his only companion was the usually over-excited Maxwell.

"I know, I know Fei-Fei, its just not right." Duo momentarily stopped twirling his dagger. He tilted his head upwards, eyes intent on something far off in the distance, something that only he could see. Turning back to Wufei, Duo spoke once more, this time his voice was far grimmer and echoing Wufei's thoughts, thoughts he had wanted to escape from by talking.

"Its just we fought for a better world, for better lives and all this time that kid has been suffering, not because of the war but because of his very own family, his own blood. I mean is what we went through even worth it in the end? When who knows how many other kids out there are suffering! Damn Fei! What have we been doing all this time?"

By the end, his voice had risen, causing several nearby Agents to glance at them, before stealthily retreating down the hallway, taking any nurse or civilian with them. They were far too well aware of what could happen when Agent 02 was pissed off and worse someone he liked injured and the person responsible being kept away from him.

It was a one way ticket to hell to get in his way and only a true fool would try.

Smashing his hand into the floor, Duo clenched his eyes shut, keeping the treacherous tears at bay. He would not fall apart here, in public, he was better than that, he was God of Death, he did not cry. Yet that was just the mask he wore and the fact of the matter was that the mask was getting too thin and this kid seemed to be hitting to close to home. But he wouldn't lose it, at least not to tears, no he would turn it into something useful.

"He looked at me Fei, right at me, his eyes, God his eyes Fei, they were so jaded, so guarded, so like my own. But Fei he can't have, he shouldn't have eyes like that. I mean he had a family, something I always wanted and never had, he had a roof over his head, I didn't." Turning to stare into Wufei's eyes he asked the questions that he really wanted answering. "Why, why is it that his eyes are so like my own? Why when he was here in England of all places and I was on L2? How, How can we both be so alike if we were so far apart? How can it be possible?" By the end, his violet eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Wufei sat and stared in shock, lost for words. What could he say that would make any of this better? The answer was nothing, not when he too felt a loss of belief in what they had done. Funny how one kid could have such an effect in such a short space of time? Damn it, he was already unconscious by the time I saw him properly.

The silence continued to grow, as Wufei struggled to find something to say and Duo tried to regain some of his composure whilst also staring Wufei down. Moving, so that he was gripping Wufei's forearm, in a deathly grip; that would leave a bruise on a lesser person, Duo nodded his head slightly to indicate that Wufei need not say a word that he knew what he was feeling and understood.

Nodding his head in response, Wufei let out another sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. It seemed as though there was nothing else to do but wait and it was almost worse than being captured by OZ, as least with them he knew what to expect, here he could do nothing, he was powerless, and frankly he hated it.

Time crept by some more and still no Doctor emerged from the otherside of the surgical doors. Yet an annoyingly perky nurse came by with a fresh cup of tea and a cup of black coffee for Duo and informed them in a chipper voice that; "No news is good news." Before she went on her way; not at all discouraged by the heavy dark glares she got from both of them for her unwanted bit of insight.

They were just getting ready to go charging through the doors and demanding to know what was going on when they became aware of yelling down the hallway. Standing quickly, grabbing their guns, they moved quickly down the hallway towards the turn for the nurses' station, moving to hug the hall as they went. However they put their guns away as they recognised the voices as they neared.

Stepping out from the wall and round the corner they saw something which would normally cause a grin to appear on Duo's face and Wufei to mutter in Chinese.

There before them cowered five terrified nurses and several civilian stood with their hands in the air; frozen in fear. All of their eyes were glued to the gun pointed at a poor knee shaking stammering Intern Doctor.

The wielder of the cocked and fully loaded gun was none other than Pilot 01: Heero Yuy. Behind him, looking tall and impartial with his one visible eye void of emotion stood Pilot 03: Trowa Barten.

Standing there, both Duo and Wufei could only stare in disbelief not expecting their fellow pilots to be here. Before they could wonder anymore on why they were here and why Une didn't say she was sending them, Heero had stepped past the traumatised young Doctor, re-holstered his gun and was striding towards them, Trowa on his heels.

'Oh Shit, Yuy looks pissed', was the thought running through Wufei's head as he saw the Perfect Soldier's Mask was once more firmly in place and in control for the first time since the Eve Wars had ended. 'Damn it, he only gets like this when someone he cares about is hurt or in danger, but we're all fine?' Perplexed Wufei straightened until he was fully upright, head held high as Heero came level with Duo.

Staring directly into his lover's eyes Heero spoke in a voice devoid of emotion, similar to how he spoke before Duo broke down his Perfect Soldier robotic actions.

"Where is he?" Behind Heero, Trowa stood as a dark imposing image, his single visible eye drilling into Duo as both of them waited for an answer. When it became apparent that Duo wasn't going to be answering anytime soon, Trowa shifted his gaze to Wufei and asked in an eerily similar voice to Heero's;

"The kid you rescued, where is he?"

Blinking in surprise at the actions of the two of them, Wufei indicated the hallway behind him, began walking back down it as he replied, "Still in surgery, why do you want to know?"

Hearing the soft tread of Trowa following lightly behind him, Wufei increased his pace until he reached the double doors and his and Duo's split drinks. Here he turned around in time to see Trowa lean against the wall, which he himself had been leaning against just hours earlier.

Wufei had been prepared to lecture his friend on his actions back there, on his being here, on what was going on, where were the family long lost family members and to jus rant in general about the day's events. However seeing Trowa in this light, away from everyone else, changed Wufei's mind and the previous suspicions about the kid and Une's course of action regarding this case began to form a frightful conclusion.

Needing an answer and yet dreading it, Wufei asked, "Who is the kid?"

Looking up, one eye hidden behind his bangs the two words, "My brother," was emitted in a voice full of both wonder and pain. Wonder at having a little brother, of having a family but pain over what had happened to said newfound family member. And unless Wufei was greatly mistaken in his understanding of his friend there was also traces of self-blame and guilt in there, which was just bloody typical of all of them. They all took on far too much unnecessary guilt and blame, himself included. Of course if they didn't then the world would truly be screwed with five highly trained inhuman teenagers out there on a rampage.

Not that, that wasn't on the agenda for all those involved in harming this kid, oh no all involved would pay dearly for harming him, more so now that it was a sibling of their own who had been wronged. But first he needed to know what Commander Une had kept from him and Duo. He would have to speak with her later about withholding such information from them, she should know better than that, they would have remained professional and she should not be thinking otherwise.

Returning his attention to the matter at hand, Wufei turned his head slightly to glance down the hallway where Heero and Duo were having a rather heated conversation. Turning back to Trowa he seeked confirmation of the conclusion he'd come to. Without having been asked Trowa gave the answer Wufei sought.

"He's Heero's brother as well, both of our half-brother from a different parent."

Nodding slightly, Wufei frowned deeply as he thought of all the implications this was bound to have in the future. Before he could formulate a full thought on the matter Trowa continued, it seemed as though recent events and the unnerving unceasing wait was all catching up to the usually silent pilot.

"All the paperwork concerning him is a complete mess, there are gaps all over the place, embezzling, fraud, Will's never read, missing godparents, untraceable money appearing in the aunt's bank account, no medical records," sighing heavily Trowa looked up, "he just vanishes from all records, from everywhere, after he turns eleven just to show up at Number 4 come the summer and every summer since."

Scowling now, Wufei tried to piece together what that meant but he honestly hadn't a clue. What did it all mean? Where did the kid disappear to?

"Nothing we can do until the kid wakes up." Not that most reassuring sentiment, but what else could he say? Truth was this whole thing was a complete mess and just seemed to be getting worse the more he heard.

How could the Will never be read? Who lets something like that slip? Where was the respect for the dead and their wishes? How could nobody have realised what was happening to the kid? More importantly now was how the HELL did these Dursleys get the pull to make the kid up and vanish for the better part of the year? Or worse did this go even deeper then these wretched relatives? If so why, what was so special or important about the kid?

It seemed as though these questions would continue to plague Wufei for some time and no doubt would plague the other pilots too. At least until the kid woke up, and then they were sure as hell going to get some answers, if just names so that they knew who to track down to extract retribution and justice upon.

Noticing that Heero and Duo seemed to be done with their private discussion and were heading towards them, Wufei noticed the wrongness in their numbers.

"Trowa, where's Winner?" Belatedly he realised that it came out sharper than he intended.

"Commander Une had him remain behind to help with the paperwork," was the neutral reply. Suddenly Trowa seemed unable to maintain eye contact and instead turned to say hello to Duo as he and Heero joined them. Wufei realised that obviously Trowa did not believe Une's reasons for having Quatre remain behind. No doubt only the worry for his newfound brother is what caused Trowa to leave without finding out the truth. That and he will probably question Winner at a later time, such as when they were both cuddling up in bed.

Sighing for perhaps the umpteenth time that day, Wufei moved to join the other three in their discussion, as he realised that Maxwell was explaining to Trowa what had occurred when they arrived at the house. Well they needed to know and they had nothing else to do and maybe he could get Yuy to inform him or better show him the files and notes that he had on the kid. Noticing that Heero had his laptop with him, Wufei felt the urge to smile as finally this endless wait might not be so bad anymore.

Just as he was about to ask Yuy about the records or lack thereof which Trowa had mentioned he heard the swish of the doors behind him opening. Snapping bolt upright and spinning around, seeing the others doing the same, Wufei came face to face with Harry's Doctor for the first time in almost eight hours.

* * *

Previously With Duo and Heero:

Duo barely paid any attention to Wufei and Trowa as they walked away, back to those blasted doors and the never ending wait for them to open. Upon noticing the stares and fear their presence was creating, Duo grasped Heero's arm and steered him away, down the hallway after the others but not close enough that they would overhear. Instead he chose to stop at a small alcove where they would have some semblance of solitude; not that anyone would be foolish enough to come and approach them, well at least not Heero. He was emitting a pure black aura and stood rigidly, full of tension and stress.

Duo stood looking at Heero's face, noting the tenseness of his body and neck, the fine set of his mouth but it was his eyes that Duo saw that this wasn't anger but worry and concern that was driving Heero. Seeing this, Duo realised that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Heero, what is it? Where are the kid's family? Why aren't they here?" Though he realised he was getting worked up and that he would probably regret where he was going with this, he could not help himself, what he'd seen in the kid's eyes had really shook him, it had broken through his cheerful mask and struck right at his core. He could not ignore it and there was no way he could allow the kid to go through anymore pain even if it meant removing him from these newfound family members.

"Why aren't they here Heero? Don't they care about him? I mean are they like those bastards that we took him away from? Damn it Heero the kid may not live through those injuries! I can't let him get hurt again. I won't!" Duo was getting hysterical now, he knew it and deep down he knew that he should be stopping, that Heero had something vital to say that would change it all, but he couldn't help it.

Two strong hands gripped his upper arms tightly but not tight enough to do any damage; he was shook violently as two ice blue eyes bored into his blood-shot violet ones. Slowly he felt himself calming down, his hands moved to fist in Heero's shirt as his lip trembled slightly.

Then warm chapped lips were covering his own, as those strong hands moved to cup his cheeks gently. All too soon the lips were gone; it was a quick chaste kiss leaving him wanting more. Despite the current circumstances Duo found himself relaxing and his fears melting away. Funny how just one kiss from Heero could make him feel like anything was possible.

Opening his eyes he found Heero's face inches from his own, so close that their breath was mingling. Speaking softly Heero said the one sentence that made Duo ecstatic and livid all at once.

"He's my brother." Smiling softly, though to most it would be seen as a smirk Heero gently stroked Duo's cheek with his thumb, brushing away the single tear that leaked out with his words.

"He's mine and Trowa's half-brother."

Choking on a highly audible gasp, Duo turned to look at Trowa and Wufei, down by the surgical doors, he saw a look of grave concern and weariness in Trowa's body and shock on Wufei's face; no doubt having just been told the same thing by Trowa as Heero had told him. It was true then; not that Heero was one to herk him about and certainly not on something as big as this. The kid he'd saved, the one whose eyes kept haunting him was family, and he'd been deeply hurt. People had gone about daring to hurt Shinigami's family.

"Duo, look at me." The softly spoken command by Heero brought Duo out of his thoughts. "Une said we can't go near the relatives." Heero spoke in an authoritive tone though his posture and eyes suggested he did not want to obey this command.

Snorting, Duo gave his lover a quick easy-going grin. "No problem that fat abusive pig died of heart failure at the scene. Apparently his heart just couldn't take the strain of his temper any longer." Laughing a bit at the end, especially when he saw Heero relax slightly at the news and some of the worry leave. 'No doubt the kid will feel safer this way too', he thought, as he and Heero began to move towards the other two and the still shut doors.

Stopping abruptly Duo looked behind him, saw an empty hallway and turned to gaze at Heero who was looking at him in concern.

"Heero, where's Quatre?"

Understanding dawned on pilot 01 befor ehis face darkened slightly, "Commander Une had him remain behind to sort out the problems with the kid's records."

Surprise clearly shone on 02's features, clearly not believing a word of it but realising that they would get nothing more here and that there were more pressing matters to attend to.

As they continued to walk he said more to himself than to Heero but it worked to reassure both of them and dimmer the silence they'd fallen into. "We'll get it out of him when we get back and we'll help him sort it." Heero "Hn'd" in response before nodding to Trowa as he moved to speak to Duo. Tuning them both out he turned his gaze to Wufei and saw the similar emotions on his face that were surely on his own. It seemed his newfound baby brother would be well looked after and protected in the future. Now all they needed was for those doors to open and a Doctor to emerge with news.

He was just contemplating whether going through with his gun out would help speed things up when he saw Wufei moving to question him further, eyeing his laptop where no doubt he figured there'd be all the info they could find on the kid; which was very true. Before he could move to set his laptop up or Wufei could speak the tell-tale noise of the doors opening was heard. Shifting his gaze towards them he saw a middle-aged slightly over-weight Doctor standing before them.

Beside him he noticed the others had immediately snapped to look at the doors and they were all standing rigidly in a line, except for Duo who was fidgeting slightly and Trowa who still seemed to be lazing a bit as if he wasn't overly concerned by all this. But their eyes, all of their eyes were firmly trained on the Doctor fixing him in place and causing the man to swallow loudly and worriedly. He did this several times before finally speaking.

"He made it through," was as far as the man got before he was drowned out by Duo letting out an enthused and loud whoop of delight, going as far as too jump up and down and punch the air. The rest of them just sighed collectively and wait for Duo to calm down to let the Doctor continue.

"Er right... as I was saying he made it through surgery. In fact it's quite a miracle as it looks like he will heal just fine. No serious or harmful after effects. Though there will be some minimal scarring in places. A pity really..."

"Gentleman" A strong masculine voice sounded behind them, cutting off the other man's rambling before it would get him into trouble with four tense, worried and lethal pilots.

Turning the four saw a confident, smart looking Doctor in a white lab coat with a shirt and tie beneath it. He looked far more assertive and professional that the one they'd been speaking to. "I am Doctor Turner, and am in charge of Mr. Potter's case and recovery, if you'd like to follow me to my office, we have much to discuss. Afterwards I will take you to Mr. Potter's room though it will be some time before the anaesthesia wears off and even longer before he wakes properly."

Turning the man walked off at a brisk pace not stopping to see if the four were following him or waiting for them to introduce themselves or anything.

Nodding slightly, Heero indicated that they should go with him. He seemed to be the one with the answers and he was not going to wait any longer to have them. Then he would see his brother and nothing was going to ever get in the way and harm him again. Eyeing the others he could see the same thoughts running through their minds. Never again would he be hurt like this, he was all of their little brother now and any danger would have to go through the Gundam Pilots and together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Not many would dare to go up against one of them and certainly not a good idea to threatened a loved one of their. But to go up against all of them was just plain suicidal.

Entering the Doctor Turner's office they arranged themselves comfortably and waited for him to speak. To let them know how bad the damage was and how much they retribution they needed to give; once they got the names from the kid that is.

* * *

Okay so that's it. Hope you liked it and Please Read and Review!

I'm not exactly happy with the outcome, I think the interactions between Wufei and Duo is somewhat lacking and off but well I can't quite figure how to refine and better it. Anyway I hope you liked it okay and hopefully the next chapter should be done better.

I realise that this chapter is not brilliant and may be a bit off and take a long time to just get to this point but well as I said I can't seem to refine it any better.

If you're wondering how Doctor Turner ended up behind them well he took a different route and saw to Harry's move from Surgery to his Hospital Room. And yes Vernon is dead and there will be more on this in the next chapter, more than likely will be done after Harry has woken up.

Next chapter will have Harry's waking up and response to the pilots. There will also be some flashbacks which will shed light on what happened at the end of the school year and begin to show what Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys will be like in this fic. As I stated in the first chapter it will have bashing of them so next chapter will explain why.

As for Dumbledore and everyone else learning the recent events that won't be for a while not until after Harry's birthday at least. This fic starts roughly 3 weeks away from that.

You'll probably have to wait until the fifth chapter to find out what is going on with Quatre.

Next chapter should be up sometime near the end of August. (Well around then, hopefully!) Mid-September at the latest.


	4. Waking Up

Hiya! Thanks all of you for the kind reviews, alerts and favouriting. It really means a lot and I am extremely grateful.

I was a bit upset by the first flamer that this story received but am moving forward and going to ignore it. So a warning to anyone who flames this story:

DON'T BOTHER FLAMING; ALL FLAMERS SHALL BE BURNT TO A CINDER!

However;

Please** READ** and **REVIEW** Constructive Criticism is always reflected upon.

This chapter focuses on Harry's wakening and Flashbacks of his past school year.

Also, hopefully this will address the issue of how quickly Harry will come to trust the pilots and what his mental state is like.

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Revelations:**

**Inside Harry's Mind - Harry P.O.V:**

He was surrounded by a pool of golden light. It was warm and safe here. His body seemed so far away and all the pain he'd been feeling was gone here. It was just warmth and safety; two things he rarely ever felt and barely knew.

He knew he wasn't awake; didn't know how long and didn't really care; this was better; nicer.

He knew he had to go upwards to wake but really didn't feel like doing that right now or ever.

There was no point in going back. Was there?

Nobody wanted him or cared for him; cared for just Harry. They all wanted something else from him and cared not for his feelings or what he wanted to do. Ha! They never let him be who he wanted or gave him the chance or time to figure it out. Always with the expectations and ideas of who he should be and act. Never once was he seen as a person.

Basking in the sensation of floating, he pondered just what was waiting for him if he went back.

The public had what they wanted from him. The Minister just wanted a mindless little puppet to parade about.

If he died, they'd soon get over it. If they even noticed.

Flashback:

He stood in the Ministry Atrium, panting heavily, blood running down his arm and leg, ribs wincing with each breath and wand pointed outwards; on defence. Before him sat a pile of ashes, the remains of Voldemort.

He'd done it; the man who killed his parents was no more. 

Around him swarmed Ministry Officials and Employees, arresting Deatheaters, staring and applauding Voldemorts' death. 

Not a one came up and congratulated him or came to check he was okay after killing someone. 

They ignored him; walked past or around him. It was like he wasn't even there. 

They flocked to Dumbledore; listened to what he said about events; obeyed him when he didn't even DO anything! 

End Flashback

So, they no longer needed him, he'd done his job. They were safe now and wouldn't miss him.

His friends? Now, that's a laugh! What friends! He has none.

His whole life was nothing but a lie. All his choices; actions; accomplishments; were carefully planned out by the man he thought he could trust. A man he thought was like a grandfather to him.

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, all of them, they were nothing more than schemers and betrayers. Using him in ways far worse than anything the Durlseys ever did.

Flashback:

Walking silently down the stairs of Grimwald Place, he carefully crept past the portrait of Mrs. Black. Last thing he needed was to set her off and wake up the entire house when all he wanted was a glass of water. 

He paused outside the kitchen door, noticing the light was on. Frowning he moved closer to the door, careful not to accidentally move it. He was curious as to who was on the other side and why they were up at this hour.

"...keep a better eye on him this year." Frowning slightly, placing the voice as Dumbledore's.

'What's he doing here and who's he talking about?'

"Yes Sir." Hermione's voice now. 

"Good, now you must keep him from the library and others. Can't let him learn too much."

"Sure, it's easy to convince him to goof off instead. It always works but why is this year so important?" Came Ron's whinging voice. 

'But why is he talking to those two?' He felt dread creeping up his backside and the hairs on his neck stood on end.

"Oh Ron don't you know anything!" Man, Hermione sounds snappish and in front of Dumbledore, no less! 

"Now, Now Hermione, that's enough. The reason Ron, is because now that he's fifteen Harry can take control of his vaults, and we don't want that. Which is why I need you two to keep him from being told or finding out. Watch out for Longbottom and Malfoy; there the most likely to say anything. Everyone else thinks he knows and is letting me carry on as overseer. You must keep it that way, otherwise no more money."

"Oh right, 'cos the money comes from his vaults." 

Hearing enough, I crept away from the door and headed back upstairs. 

Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

'There using me. There not really my friends, they're being paid to watch me. Dumbledore sees me as a tool. And what vaults? Just what have my parents left me?' 

Thoughts swam through his head as he crept back into bed. Yet sleep did not come that night.

End Flashback

After that I figured out just what they were up to and thwarted them. Only thing I never did was seize control of my vaults and take back my money.

Funny, maybe I should have done that but I just didn't want to know who else was involved.

I won though. I may be on the verge of death but I've won. I thwarted their plans for me.

I killed Voldemort ahead of their schedule and did it for good too. Got rid of those nasty Horcruxes, something they never told me he made or that I was one. Good thing I overheard them, then!

To think they wanted me to die in the battle and do so after signing everything to them and Ginny; my wife!

Flashback:

It was late, far past curfew and everyone else was asleep. 

Three figures sat in the common room under various wards to prevent eavesdroppers. There was two redheads and one brunet. 

"It's not fair that you two get so much money and get the fame of being with him!" The female redhead bemoaned. 

"Ginny, shut up! You'll get your time." The other redhead snapped. 

"When though!"

"Dumbledore says that your mum will invite Potter over next summer and you'll slip him a love potion. You'll be engaged before the end of summer and then marry in his 7th year." The brunet explained with just a hint of sneer in her voice. She obviously couldn't see why anyone would want to marry him. 

Smiling smugly Ginny just stuck her chest out at the bushy-haired brunet and said in a spiteful voice. "Then I'll be Mrs. Potter and one of the richest women in Britain."

"Yeah, but once Potter's dead you'll go back to being a Weasley and we'll be the richest, most influential family. We'll have more money than the Malfoys." The other redhead added, a greedy gleam in his eyes. 

"Yes, Ron, you will be." The brunet said, smiling seductively. "But remember we need to keep him in line and make sure he follows the plan without ever knowing of it. We can't lose out on all that money and power."

"Yeah, yeah Mione. Besides like he'll ever figure it out. The Dursleys did their job and beat him down. Now he'll do whatever we want so long as he thinks we're his friends." 

"True, I mean HOW can he not realise that his parents left him a lot more than his trust vault! He's such an idiot. All that influence and power is such a waste on him." Hermione sneered, voice sounding eerily like Severus Snape at the end. Her face was twisted up and she looked positively repulsive. 

"Too true. Oh well he'll be dead soon enough and we'll have everything." 

Standing up and yawning widely, Ron turned to look at the other two. "Come on we should get some sleep. We'll need it to put up with his moaning tomorrow." 

Nodding in agreement, the other two followed, lowering the wards.

None of them noticed the two narrowed emerald eyes staring at them stonily from the darkness of the portrait entrance. Having heard everything. 

Turning round, he headed out of the common room; heading straight for the library, just as he had been doing every night since coming back to Hogwarts. 

End Flashback

They called him stupid; yet they never did catch on that he wasn't in bed when he was supposed to be, or that he rarely spoke to them anymore.

He worked tirelessly; reading and learning new spells and researching ways to kill Voldemort. Learning the stuff he should've already known about magic and how the society worked; paying particular attention to what affected him.

He learnt that as the last male Potter, he was actually considered Lord Potter and had seats on the Wizengamot and Board of Governors. Then there was everything else as a Lord of a Pureblood family; the rights and privileges he was supposed to receive and never had. The fact he been misled and misinformed, that his mail had obviously been tampered with as he'd never received any letters about Ministry meetings or votes.

Soaking up the warmth surrounding him he turned once more to survey the way out; the way back to life. Debating what was waiting out there for him; what he could do now.

He'd found new branches of magic which he excelled at and enjoyed. Discovered other magic schools which would except him, knew of a way to make up for the mess that were his OWLS and even take exams in the skills he'd newly learnt which Hogwarts did not teach.

He could go to Gringotts; inform them of the errors in his vaults and the manipulations of the Headmaster. He knew as soon as they found out about the money theft, they'd support and aid him; Goblins took such matters very seriously.

He could take those that had stolen and wronged him to court; it didn't even need to be the British Ministry either – another perk of being a Lord and having a business based in America.

Or he could just use his money and power, to disappear from the Wizarding World altogether; fake his death; reveal everything publicly then portkey away; go to one of his houses and live his life in solitude under heavy wards with the Potter house-elf.

He had plenty of options laid out before him, but did he want to carry on living?

None of those options included friends and a family; family being what he truly desired more than anything and had been denied it three times over.

They all had him being alone or in the line of fire; the one to target and yell at. Did he really want to confront and deal with those he once trusted? Then there were still a lot of the Deatheaters still free and wanted him dead; preferably after several rounds of torture. Those that are his 'friends' had done far worse; could he handle dealing with them. There was the questions of where the public sat on it and who the Ministry would support. How far did the betrayal go and did he want to know the answers?

Shifting away from the exit, there was his other option; of giving up; giving in to death's embrace.

He could go join his parents; people he never got to know; people who others would not tell him about. He could see Sirius again; someone who was recently stolen from him; who he saw as a father figure and never got to truly know; someone who tried his best to look out for him and loved him. He could see Cedric again; apologise for his death and his actions that year.

There really wasn't much of choice. Life held very little meaning for him and death had people who actually loved and cared for him.

Smiling, he slowly began to let go and the feeling of warmth intensified as he felt his connection with life begin to fade.

**

* * *

Hospital Room: Normal P.O.V:**

People carefully avoided the room at the end of the corridor, fearing the wrath of the terrified people waiting inside of it. Not the any of them would admit to being worried.

The past few days had calmed all of the upheaval and drama of the previous week. The reporters, excess Preventer Agents and police had left, leaving behind only four highly trained and tense agents who only left the room in ones or twos to eat.

An intense dark aura surrounded that room; an aura which only the patients Doctor dared enter. Even then he only went in when necessary and only did his job; leaving at a brisk pace.

Inside the room; tension was running high as was impatience. The more time that elapsed, the stronger the fear, and the more snapping at the staff who came, until only the Doctor dared come anymore.

Wufei Chang sat in a foldable chair by the door where he could snap and glare at any who tried to enter, along with see everyone else and the window. He could keep an eye on everything and protect everyone from his position. Beside him lay Heero's precious laptop, upon which he'd been doing research and making notes on the current situation. He now had a list of questions that the kid needed to answer; once he was well enough. Without those answers there was no way to fill in the blanks, and to get all of the names of those who had a hand in harming the kid.

A permanent scowl was on his face as he watched his brothers, his comrades, his family and the kid that was now to be part of that.

Duo Maxwell was agitated, he couldn't sit still; the endless waiting and beeping of machines was getting to him. He paced the room, pausing every three turns to look at the kid for any signs of waking, and then to glare at the machines that were attached to him, before continuing his pacing.

Trowa Barton sat on the only comfy chair in the room, pulled right up to the bed. In his large slender hand he held the small pale one of his younger brother. His visible eye was bloodshot; fixed on the too pale thin face - with its yellowing bruise on its temple - of his little brother.

On the other side of the bed sat Heero Yuy, in foldable chair like Wufei's and mirroring the position that Trowa was in. Except, whereas Trowa seemed more defeated, Heero was rigid and firm. Every now and then his gaze would dart to Duo, watchful that he didn't overdo it.

"Damn it, someone say something, do something! This silence is deadening!"Duo bit out explosively, waving his arms up in the air, braid whipping about.

Wufei stifled a sigh; it was only a matter of time before Duo lost it. It was surprising he'd lasted this long. "What would you have us do, Maxwell?" An eyebrow raised, hands clasped in his lap.

Violet eyes narrowed at him. "I don't know Fei, but something." Turning to glare at the others, he exclaimed. "You two, why don't you try speaking to the kid? Huh, well? Maybe it'll help! Tell him you're here for him. He needs you... us; he needs to know what he's got now!" Stopping for breath, Duo reached out to grasp Heero's shoulder in a vice-like grip, as he stared down at the raven-haired youth, willing those beautiful emerald eyes to open.

Grasping Duo's hand, with his free one, Heero locked eyes with his expressive lover. "You do it, Duo. You're the words here, not us."

Nodding in acceptance, Duo reached down to slowly stroke the kid's cheek.

Picking up on this, Heero tightened his grip on his brothers' hand, as Trowa began stroking the hand he held with his thumb, bringing his other hand to rest on his brothers' chest, tracing the bandages softly.

"Hey kid, it's me, the guy that came to saved ya' from that fat whale of an uncle. Well you don't need to worry about him, he's never gonna hurt ya anymore. You're safe now. We've got you. We won't let anyone hurt ya' like that ever again." Duo spoke softly, hand tracing the pale face softly, ruffling the untameable hair. Duo smiled slightly when he felt the hair, it was exactly like Heero's. But it was a teary smile, feeling Heero tighten his grip, he continued. "Did you know you've got two brothers kid? There two f the best guy's ever, trust me I know them really well, you can trust them. They really care for you and want to get to know you, you know? But you've got to wake up first kiddo; you need to wake up for us, okay? So come on now sleepyhead, it's time to wake up. Rise and shine kid, rise an' shine."

Several tears fell from closed violet eyes and a chocked sob escaped him. Strong, calloused hands grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the owners lap. Burying his face in Heero's shoulder, he cried quietly, all of the events catching up to him.

Wufei jumped slightly when he saw Duo begin to cry, frowning he pondered whether or not to call Sally Po and insist she get here. 'Would she be able to do anything more for the kid? His comatose state is tearing them apart.' Gulping, he refused to think of what will become of them... if the kid does not make it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Trowa's baritone voice, speaking quietly in the kid's ear, about who they all were, and what they could do once he was better.

Wufei's eyes widened in surprise having never heard Trowa speak so much at once, or give such detail on all of them and their personalities. The surprise was quickly replaced by a half-smile at the praising words of his friend.

This quickly turned to a gripping shock and fear as the machines began beeping erratically. Jumping up in shock, he left the room at a run, heading straight for the closest Doctor, intent of dragging their arse back to fix matters.

Back in the room, Heero and Duo had stood in shock. Duo frantically shouting and begging the kid to not do this and to wake up, to come back to them, and that he couldn't leave them before they even got to know him. Trowa had tightened his grip on the kid's hand, almost tight enough to leave a mark. His other was knotted in the sheets, visible eye widened in shock and overly bright as he stared at his brothers' face pleadingly.

**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V:**

As the warmth grew and intensified around him, he became aware of voices, speaking to him. They were fuzzy and unclear, but the feeling of safety and concern in them overrode the light surrounding him.

For what seemed like an eternity he just floated there, hesitating in his decision and listening to the words.

Then the light began to fade and others came to him, this time closer and all the more familiar.

"Listen to them son, it's not your time yet, live my son and be happy, you deserve it and more." A soft feminine voice told him, sounding all the more pleasant and lilting, when not begging for his life.

"We're proud of you son, no matter what you do in life, know that and that we love you." A male voice, he had never heard before said, adding, "Trust in your brothers, let them look out for you."

"What you mean brothers? What's going on? Mom, Dad, I love you, I need you..."

The hazy figures of his parents began to blur and fade, smiling serenely. "Go back, Harry, live your life; find your family; experience love; live your life. We love you."

Seeing their departure, he made to follow them, wanting to be with his parents; the only two people he could safely say always loved him for him.

"Three people prongslet. Three." A round of barking laughter encompassed him.

"Sirius! I'm so sorry."

"Shut up Harry. It wasn't your fault. You are not to blame for what happened to me."

Staring at the hazy visage blankly, he nods his head. Tears fall slowly as he moves closer. The light dims even more, the warmth fades.

"Harry stop, you got to go back, you need to pronsglet. Go back; do as your parents told you. Have fun and give those scumbags hell." More laughter, as Sirius began to fade, calling out as went. "Get Snivellous hell for me!"

Chortling softly, he closed his eyes and began to drift towards the surface; towards life. He still didn't know if going back was the right thing to do but he would try; try, for those he loved.

**

* * *

Hospital Room: Normal P.O.V:**

If the hospital room was tense earlier, then it was nothing to the well of tension that it was now. They dared not breathe; their eyes remained glued to the pale face, with the long dark lashes and messy tresses. They stared for what felt like an eternity, hoping; praying; begging; pleading, that it would turn out in their favour.

Finally, they were rewarded. In a lunge and gulp of air, the kid moved; his eyes snapped open.

A collective sigh of relief was heard. Smiles broadened on three faces, each moving to clasp a part of the kid to reassure him that there here for him and to reassure themselves that this is real. Gently each of the new brothers placed a hand on his shoulders to keep him lying still.

Two of three were speaking to him, one loudly and full of merriment, the other soft and soothing. The third remained silent, his cerulean gaze taking in every detail of the now awake person before him.

The kid lays there blinking confusedly, trying to resist their hands on him and move, all of the tension in the air is replaced with relief and happiness. At that moment nothing else matters but that they were altogether and alive.

The sharp voice of a Doctor breaks through their happy daze. Quickly he brushes them aside, not bothering to tell them to leave; knowing they would refuse and having no desire to argue with them.

"Hello there Harry, glad to see you're awake. Now I need you to answer a few questions for me, then I'll let you guys catch up, okay?"

Tubes down his throat make it impossible to answer. They're quickly removed and after swallowing some water, the questions are soon answered and the Doctor is one his way; after removing a few more of the machines.

Shadowed green eyes dart around the small room, taking in the people present.

The Doctor pauses to speak to one of the Asian teens that are in the room; the two step outside.

The other more Asian teen and one with the braid return to his line of sight. The teen with the unibang and green eye like his, had never moved or let go of his hand.

The braided one is grinning madly and bouncing on his feet, if it weren't for the hold the other had on him, then it was pretty certain he'd be on the bed and hugging the life out of the kid.

"Well it's about time you woke up! You any idea how long you've been asleep for? Three days! Three whole days! We were going sparse with worry kid!"

"Duo" The cold, somewhat emotionless tone of the Prussian teen, cut the braided one, now identified as Duo off. Taking a step away, Duo muttered an apology, before turning to grin at Harry expectantly.

Turning away from those eyes that reminded him so much of Sirius, - or at least how Sirius eyes would've looked like had he not gone to Azkaban, - Harry's gaze landed on the auburn-haired man, with the eyes like his. As the single green eye bore into him, radiating warmth and acceptance, he found confidence and reassurance to speak with these strangers.

Swallowing more of his drink, he tightened his grip on the stingers' hand before speaking.

" Er... Who are you guys?" Feeling overwhelmed by the recent events and by the strange conversation he'd had with his parents and Sirius, meant that manners was not at the top of his list right now. That and the fact he felt so comfortable around there guys, when he didn't even know them, made him very wary and uneasy.

A niggling thought in the back of his head told him they could be trusted but he'd thought that about people before and look how that turned out.

The one holding his hand chuckled lightly, something which could probably be a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm Trowa Barton, the hyper-active one is Duo Maxwell, the one beside him is Heero Yuy and the one who has just come in is Wufei Chang."

As each name was uttered, there was a quick exchange of nods between Harry and said person. Though at the end, his gaze lingered on Wufei's, the scowl on his face piquing his curiosity. Obsidian eyes bored into his own jaded ones, in a way which said the man was trying to puzzle him out.

"Okay, why was Duo at number four and why are you guys here? What do you know and want?" Again, he came off a tad rude and very blunt but if he was going to carry on living, then he wasn't going to be submissive and dormant as he was before. Know it was time to let the skills he'd picked up this past year to show, and with them his real self.

Staring at him in surprise, it was Duo who answered. "You remember me?" His voice was pure joy at the thought of it. "Hey, you woke up and called me Sirius, who's he?"

Instantly, Duo regretted speaking at the grief which clouded the guarded eyes. Trowa tightened his grip on Harry's hand and Heero pulled Duo closer to him, letting him know he couldn't have known.

"It's okay Harry; you don't need to tell us." Trowa spoke in a hushed tone.

"No it's fine, Sirius was my godfather, he died er... less than... er sorry but what is the date today?"

"July 23, we removed you from your relatives three and a half days ago; you've been in a coma since surgery." Wufei spoke up for the first time, in a clear concise voice, which also sounded displeased.

Nodding, Harry continued. "Okay, so he's been dead since June 3." Everyone winced at that, though for different reasons. Heero and Trowa shared a look, there was more to this but for now they would let it slide. There would be plenty of time to learn everything about him later.

"You still haven't told me why you're still here and so many of you. Surely Preventers have better things to do than watch me sleep, especially you four."

That certainly caught them off guard. Choosing to concern himself with the latter statement, Wufei retorted bluntly. "What did you think that we'd just sit idly by let that man, continue to beat you; to kill you! Who do you think we are? Of course we'd help and sort that miserable excuse of a human being out." He could have gone on and ranted for a while on the point, however Heero had gone over and grabbed hold of him. Silently the two communicated, whilst the other two studied Harry.

Trowa decided it was time to tell Harry who they were. Clearing his throat, he waited for Heero to come back; this was something the two of them should do together. As Heero moved to stand beside Trowa, Duo moved closer on Harry's other side, perching on the bed slightly. Wufei, who'd followed Heero, stood at the end of the bed; staring intently at bed sheets.

Looking at each of them in turn, Harry finally settled on Trowa for the answers; failing to keep his annoyance from showing.

"Harry, the reason we're here is because Heero and I are your brothers."

* * *

Okay, well that's all for now everyone! Hope you all liked and enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you thought.

As for Lily, James and Sirius showing up, I felt that it would add more to Harry's choice to go back and that it would add more drama and emotion. Also Sirius will NOT be coming back to life or any such, he's dead. I just wanted to say that because in a lot of fics people have Sirius coming back from behind the veil, well it's not happening here.

Out of curiosity, I was wondering which you'd prefer concerning Remus, Snape and Percy Weasley. Where should each of them stand in their loyalties? Other characters have already been decided and will not be revealed until they make appearances.

Hopefully the g-boys didn't seem too AU here or anything and Quatre will be back next chapter!

New Chapter should be up round the end of September.


	5. Hospital Talks

Hiya! Okay so a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, glad so many people enjoy this story. Same to those who've placed this in favourites or on alert, thank you and glad you like it!

I really enjoyed reading your thoughts on Remus, Snape and Percy. The side they will be on will be revealed soon enough as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Timeline:** Gundam Wing; it is after the war, after Endless Waltz, the G-boys will be 18 as will Relena. Une will be about five years older, as will Sally Po.

For Harry Potter, it is the summer after Order of the Phoenix but is AU for most of the fifth book but follows HP Timeline for all of the previous Hogwarts years (books 1 – 4).

**Language Key:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

**Flashback**

"_Foreign Language"_

**Warning:** This story will feature severe child abuse and neglect. Betrayal. Manipulative Dumbledore. Some Ron, Ginny, Molly and Hermione Bashing. Incompetent Fudge and sheep-like public.

**Slash:** male/male pairings. Don't like, don't read.

Established pairing of Quatre/Trowa (03/04) and Heero/Duo (01/02).

Wufei (05) – Undecided

Harry - Undecided

READ and REVIEW. FLAMERS will be FED to the FIRES!

Right so here it is:-

**

* * *

Chapter Five:**

**Hospital Room: **

"Harry, the reason we're here is because Heero and I, we're your brothers."

Silence met this statement. Suddenly, Harry seemed far more closed off to them and distant. He didn't move or speak, just sat and stared to his lap though they were pretty sure his mind was somewhere else.

Reaching out to him, Trowa's hands paused in mid air when he caught the look in Harry's eyes. When he'd seen Trowa move; he become afraid and his limbs began trembling. 'He thinks I'm going to hit him. He's afraid of me.' Trowa felt Heero stiffen beside him; caught sight of Duo shaking his head miserably out of the corner of his eye; he didn't glance at Wufei, knowing the mans' dark eyes would be smouldering mad by this.

Not knowing what to do; they all remained frozen in place for several moments, until Harry calmed himself down enough and realised no one was going to hit him.

"How can that be?" His voice was terribly sore and raspy, but the pilots all breathed easier hearing him speak to them, even if they didn't have the answers.

Handing him a glass of water, Trowa waited until he had drunk half before answering. "We're not sure, we only just found out ourselves." He decided to skip over that it was the same time that he was rescued. They would leave that be for a little while; try to earn his trust some more first. "But we're only your half-brothers, Heero through James Potter and I through Lily Potter nee Evans."

"How old are you both?"

Slightly caught off-guard, Trowa replied. "Seventeen."

Heero was watching the exchange between Trowa and Harry very carefully. When the kid asked their ages he had to admit that he was impressed by the way he seemed to be calculating their birth.

"They married right out of school and you guys would be born during their first year of marriage. Huh, wonder how Mom managed to hide it or if Dad knew? I mean I guess he must have known but I wonder if she knew about Dad? I just don't get this, how come no one told me?" His voice was full disbelief but at least he was talking to them and accepting it.

The age Lily was when she had Trowa, did not surprise the pilots, they had figured as much from her birth certificate, but the rest was interesting. In the midst of everything none of them had considered how she had hidden the pregnancy and they had very little information on James Potter to make any queries into Heero's birth; they didn't have his birth name so they couldn't search for him. To know Lily and James were the same age and went to the same school was a surprise but considering the oddity in their paperwork it made sense. Now all they need to know is why the oddities.

Looking at his brothers and their new family member, Wufei realised it would be up to him to ask, or a long time before anyone else was ready to question Harry. Suppressing a sigh, Wufei decided to leave it a while and let the new-found blood brothers talk, before becoming the bad guy and bringing up the lack of paperwork and the Dursley case. Though, in reality, he just didn't want to ruin the peace that had overtaken everyone.

"Surely someone would have known your mom was pregnant, kind of hard to hide that, kid." Came Duo's energetic voice, finally deciding to add to the conversation. Though usually hyper the others knew it was the fact Harry was accepting the news and finally awake that had brought the smile back to his face. They had not talked much about what he saw at number four, but it was obvious that it had greatly angered the street kid and forever endeared Harry to him.

Almost immediately, they noticed the ease and openness leave his face and he avoided eye-contact with them. "Er... well I don't know... I don't think so. I mean I'm sure one of my professors would have told me if they'd known." By the end his eyes were downcast and the hand not in a cast was fiddling with the blankets.

Gaze sharpening instantly, Heero finally addressed his little brother. "You go to their old school?" he asked, hoping to clarify where it is Harry goes when not with his and Trowa's... er relatives. Each pilot was loathe to consider those people any relation to the brothers.

"Yeah."

An unsettling feeling began to creep into each of them; one word answers is not what they want; feels too much like an interrogation and they don't want that... but at the same time they need answers.

They can't protect him if they don't know who the threats are and where they'll be coming from.

Continuing down the path he'd opened, Heero pressed on regardless of the look Duo was sending him. "What was the school called?" Heero had thought that this was a simple enough question.

Once they had the name, they could look it up online and get several answers there. As well as the names of his teachers to run a background check on and check its national standing; to decide whether or not it was acceptable for him to continue his education there.

Before he'd even finished the question, Heero's mind had made a list of everything he'd to check about the place and the number of faults it seemed to have as they couldn't find his brother's name listed anywhere as a pupil.

However as the silence stretched it seemed obvious that the question was not that easy after all.

Each pilot's mind was perplexed by the silence. Surely the name of the school you attend is an easy question to answer?

Before Yuy's mind could run to the conclusion that someone in the school was harming his little brother and that said brother was scared of the people there, Wufei Chang decided it was time he jumped into the discussion.

"We do not care about what type of school you attend; we just want to know its name." He tried his best to keep his voice soft but he'd startled the kid nonetheless. From his position, it was easy to see the kid's posture and for the two of them to stare at one another, without the kid needing to lie at an odd angle or put pressure on his still badly battered body.

Inside Harry was in turmoil; he didn't want to lie to his brothers but at the same time could he really break the law and reveal magic to them? Since they were in a muggle hospital it stood to reason they didn't know about magic. But they were his family and had a right to know.

There was the strange dream he'd had while unconscious; he was pretty sure he was meant to trust them.

Of course since everyone in that world had abandoned him then why should he uphold there prejudice nonsensical laws? They didn't care for him; had sent him away once his job was done. Yet, here were four people; two of whom his own brothers - brothers nobody told him about - caring for him, sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to awaken. They hadn't said so, but it was obvious that they cared about him and wanted to protect him... but so many people had pretended to care and then betray him... he wasn't sure he could go through that again. If these people were to betray him then that would be the end of him.

'Then again wasn't I thinking of ending my life while imprisoned at the Dursleys... and I did promise my parents and Sirius that I would try... that I'd live my life my way.' He'd admit he was pretty screwed up and distrusted people and had issues... but well who wouldn't with his upbringing and treatment, that didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself, heck he'd been doing it his entire life... and had grown very tired of it. Maybe it was time to take a risk and let people in.

Sure, he'd sort of trusted his so-called friends and spoken to them but he'd never really opened up to any of them or Dumbledore, he'd always kept his independence and done things on his own. Which he now knew wasn't what the headmaster wanted, he'd wanted him broken and malleable, that was what the abuse was supposed to do to him; instead he'd grown secretive and independent from it.

Sighing, Harry lifted his gaze to survey the four in the room with him; the solidarity, brotherhood, they emitted.

Coming to a decision, Harry looked at his two brothers.

Carefully, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Trowa's hand once more, that simple gesture had a domino effect on everyone, as they all relaxed, but were still tense waiting for an answer.

"Hogwarts, I went to Hogwarts. But..." Trailing off, he didn't quite know how to continue, how to phrase this so they wouldn't freak out on him or think he was brain-damaged. Plus he really disliked hospitals and wanted out of here as soon as possible... somehow claiming to be a wizard and capable of magic didn't seem congruent with that goal.

Squeezing his hand softly, Trowa leaned forwards, placing his other hand on Harry's forearm. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

This was immediately followed by sounds of agreement from the others.

"It isn't that easy and is something you need to see to believe. What I ask is this; that you let everything go for now and once we're out of here and home, I will tell you about my life. About the manipulations, treachery and betrayal of everyone I ever thought of as a friend, mentor and family member. Deal?" He tried to keep the bitterness and anger out of his voice, even after a year, he still hadn't fully come to grips with their treachery.

However, he was dealing with trained gundam pilots, they could pick up on the tiniest of details and smallest of changes in someone's voice. Without taking their eyes of Harry, they came to a mutual decision to play it his way... for now. Besides, Trowa and Duo were far too fixated on the 'home' part.

Duo was trying to contain his excitement and asking the kid a million questions on his favourite music, movies, colours and so forth. The sooner he got the answers the sooner he could go out and buy the stuff and call Rashid about decorating the kid's room.

Trowa however was finding it easier to contain himself and keep his mask in place but he too was ecstatic. 'He said home, he intends to come and live with us.' That alone lifted Trowa's spirits and reassured him that he could be a big brother. He gave his little brothers hand a reassuring squeeze, not sure anything more would be welcomed.

Heero and Wufei however, were more fixated on his avoidance of the question, both more suspicious and disliking secrets and unknown variables. In the war, anything unknown was a potential threat to them; even now, in a time of peace they had not relinquished that mentality. They would both let it go for now, Heero because this was his little brother and Wufei because he did not want to upset his brothers.

'His explanation better be good.' The Shenlong pilot did his best not to scowl at the kid.

"Confirmed." The one-word answer from Heero caused the tension and worry to drain from Harry's face, only for it to move to the faces of the pilots with his next question.

"What happened to the Dursleys'?"

Though they tried to keep from worrying or scaring the teen, they did not expect him to be so perceptive and collected when he awoke. They were expecting a more traumatised and scared teen. They could see the fear and worry hidden deep in his eyes.

He was far too similar to them; meaning as soon as he finished the question he knew something was wrong.

Duo was avoiding his gaze, fidgeting slightly, trying not to start ranting about those miserable excuses for human beings.

Trowa and Heero had both gone rigid; Trowa doing his best to not tighten his hold on Harry to a deathly grip; whereas Heero was wound tight; similar to how he was throughout the war.

Wufei sighed despondently, wishing this question had not been asked but at the same time knowing it was inevitable. Leaving the room, he went to the Reception Area, where two Agents and a Winner Lawyer were waiting to speak to the kid. He knew Heero would probably beat him to hell and back the next time the two were in the gym for doing this but his little brother was part of an on-going investigation and needed to give a statement to the authorities.

'Yuy's only annoyed that Lady Une won't let any of us be the active Agents handling the case, that it has to be dealt with by Unknowns... even if two of them are fellow Agents and we have done a search on all other officers, doctors, lawyers and judge involved... there not us.' Resisting the urge to growl, equally annoyed that he can't have any more input in the case; even though he and Maxwell were the ones to rescue the kid and arrest the Dursleys. Wufei, returned the salute the two Agents gave him and nodded to the lawyer.

"Agent Chang, what is it you need?" The elder of the two Agents asked; alert and ready to spring into action, as soon as the order was given. Despite the Agent being old enough to be their father, he showed all the pilots the level of respect and obedience a superior officer deserved and more.

"Follow me and you can get your statement." With that, Wufei turned and marched off.

Both Agents immediately followed, hot on his heels, the younger Agent, glowering slightly at having to obey someone who didn't even shave yet.

The lawyer was rather surprised by the abruptness of the man, having not met the pilots personally before and being unaccustomed to being treated with such disregard. He humbly followed everyone else; glad that after this he could finally leave this miserable hospital and return to the decadent office in London before going home to L4.

As they entered the hospital room, they were rather surprised to see such a put-together strong young man sitting in the hospital bed.

Wufei was surprised that no one seemed to have spoken since he left. Though Trowa was gently rubbing Harry's hand soothingly and everyone seemed less tense.

That is, until they all noticed the people entering behind Wufei. Duo was visibly upset and looked on the verge of protesting, his eyes had dilated slightly and Shinigami was starting to rise to the surface. His instincts screaming that this was too soon, that the kid was going to get hurt by this.

Trowa was as unreadable as ever and did not stop in his ministrations.

Heero however, was very tense and rigid, his face glowering darkly, hand twitching for his gun. The only reason he had not pulled it was because he did not want to scare Harry, they'd all agreed while they watched over him that they would wait before telling him about who they all were; to keep from scaring him. Even though, there was a very high chance he'd seen them on the news, they wished to keep from voicing it for a while and try to be normal.

Though Duo was adamant that leaving it too long would scare the kid away from them regardless, having lived on the streets, Duo knew a good deal about abuse and neglect. One thing he was certain on; was that earning an abused persons trust was difficult, and lying was one sure-fire way to drive the person away, regardless of the intentions behind it.

Even so, they decided it would be best to wait until his wounds were further healed and he would not be in danger of harming himself if he freaks out when they tell him.

But it was the reaction of one of the Agents who truly caught everyone's attention. His eyes visible widened and his whole body became surprised and shocked, eyes resting on the bizarre lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. Upon noticing where the Agents eyes were, Harry himself reacted rather oddly in the pilots' eyes. He obviously knew why the Agent reacted the way he did and clearly wasn't very pleased and somewhat nervous by it.

The question on the four pilots was; why?

The other Agent had reacted as expected, outraged by the evident wounds, apprehensive of the family ties to the pilots but all kept behind a professional mask.

The lawyer too hid his thoughts and portrayed an air of knowledge and aid, though he appeared to be more pitying towards the many bandages and bruises covering Harry.

Trowa remained calm and apparently unfazed by the three new arrivals though he did become concerned by his brother's discomfort. 'Why does that man make him nervous and what is the mystery behind that scar?' The scar was, yet, another mystery that the needed Harry to explain to them, for the Doctors here had assured them that it appeared harmless, they had no medical explanation for how it was done or its peculiarity.

Duo moved closer to Harry, when he noticed the tenseness in his muscles and gently laid a firm grip on his shoulder, reassuring the kid whilst glaring the intruders down by a side glare. The effect was quite startling and impressive; if you weren't on the receiving end of it.

Heero and Wufei stared off, until Heero noticed Harry's discomfort and narrowed his eyes, before glaring at the Agent, silently demanding he stop and explain himself immediately. His glare became a death glare as the Agent remained remarkably unaffected and remained staring at Harry, a dizzying array of emotions flitting through his eyes, before settling on happiness; his whole face breaking into a grin and laughing broadly. Stepping further into the room; unheeding of the danger before him, in the form of a pissed off Shinigami and suspicious over-protective Perfect Soldier; with gun a second from being drawn and fired at any moment, the Agent only had eyes for Harry who was staring warily back at him.

"Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish the circumstances were better. And well done for the events earlier this year, I must say your method was quite impressive. I don't think anyone would have thought of that. I must also offer my sincerest condolences on your godfather's death; he was a brilliant man. Quite the prankster and quite wronged by Dumbledore and everyone. An outrage but from what I gather he went out how he would have wanted; protecting the one thing he cared for most; you."

Utter silence met this little speech. Nobody knew how to respond and were all in various stages of shock.

Heero was no longer glaring harshly but rather inspecting the Agent in suspicion. 'What is he not saying? He deliberately kept from mentioning people and places in that but Harry understood. And who is this godfather, why wasn't he around, how does he know the Potters?' Once again, questions about who his little brother was, what he was hiding, were buzzing around Heero's mind, only now this Agent and what he'd said were added to the question, just adding to the puzzle. Icy-blue eyes hardened in displeasure and contemplation. It seemed he had someone he could interrogate about the abnormalities after all.

Wufei's thinking was similar to Heero, though perhaps not as vengeful should the answers not be what he wants or forthcoming. He was more intrigued by how this man knew of Harry and what he was thanking him for doing. 'What could a kid have done that would make a high-ranking Preventer Agent who's old enough to be his father impressed?'

Trowa and Duo were more concerned with the doublespeak of the Agents and how Harry seemed to understanding exactly what was being said and apparently shocked with the revelation the Agent knew his godfather. Duo gripped the kid's shoulder tighter in response to the rigidness and relieved when he felt the kid coming out of his stupor and relaxing.

'Geez, thanks Wufei, bringing this guy in here, the way this kid keeps tensing he's gonna do himself an injury and then Heero's gonna tan yer hide.'

"You knew Siri? How? And why don't you believe the old goat, everyone else does..." Harry trailed off; sadness and loss overshadowing his features.

"I was two years below them in school. My name is Eric Matheson. As for the old goat, well I never did like him much... neither did your father... but well Remy and Siri liked the guy, afterall he did help them out a fair bit and your mother thought he was what everyone else saw him as. Your father and godfather, thought to convert me, make me into a mini-marauder... haha man I got into a lot of trouble with McGonagall because of their pranks. You know if it weren't for all the pranking, James would have been Head Boy hands down. But well the pranks counted against him, he didn't mind though, said that responsibility wasn't any fun. I'm afraid I don't know much about Lily except that she was the kindest woman I ever met with one hell of a right hook when angered, as both James and Siri knew all too well. Ha ha man in the early years, who'd have thought those two would fall in love, they couldn't stand one another."

He laughed some more before stopping, realising that apart from Harry, everyone else was completely confused by what he'd said and Heero Yuy was looking like he wanted to strap him down and interrogate him to hell and back. 'Oh boy, I'm in trouble! Oh well, no turning back now.'

Smiling at everyone, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I got a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

"That would be ideal." The soft-spoken reply of Trowa Barton threw him for a second, before he nodded in acceptance. Before matters could go any further, Harry overcame his shock at what he'd just been told and intervened right as Heero and Wufei were about to question the Agent on what he'd let slip.

"Can we leave this until after we get home, please?"

"Affirmative." Heero reluctantly agreed that it would be best to leave the reminiscing until later, but he would get his answers. He frowned though, they'd done a background check on this agent and nothing unusual showed up.

"Who are you guys?" Harry politely inquired of the three strangers, each of which grimaced slightly, realising they had yet to introduce themselves.

"Mr. Potter, I am Charles Denston, your legal representative." The Winner lawyer stated, holding his hand out for Harry to shake and doing his best to ignore the way three pairs of eyes were intently watching him and Duo Maxwell breathing down his neck. After a brief handshake, the man step backwards, placing himself between the two Preventer Agents, who weren't threatening bodily harm.

"I'm Matthew Graves, Senior Preventer Agent. I'm the one heading your case Mr. Potter. Beside me is Agent Carter."

The silent blond early twenties man just nodded as he was introduced. Attempting to intimidate Harry but failing miserably as his fear of the pilots was highly noticeable; his forehead was shining in sweat and his skin was almost paler than Harry's.

Heero's eyes darkened and narrowed as he picked up on the arrogance of the young agent, he became even more angered by the man when he noticed the just hidden resignation and annoyance in Wufei's eyes. 'So, Wufei knew the man would be trouble then?'

Silently Heero and Wufei quickly exchanged messages with their eyes. 'Agent Carter is one of the few Agents who dislike us being his boss because of our age?'

Wufei's eyes squinted slightly as he replied. 'It would appear so. He also feels underappreciated in his position and feels this case beneath him.' At the end, Wufei's darted his eyes to the side to indicate Agent Graves. 'What do you think of this new development?'

Heero merely tightened his jaw minutely and fractionally nodded. 'We should keep an eye on him; he's an Unknown. Need to acquire the information he has.'

Wufei nodded in return and ended their silent exchange by regarding Harry. Shocked when he realised the kid had caught their exchange, relieved that he obviously didn't k now what they'd said. 'Kid's good, with some training he could be as good as the five of us.' The Shenlong pilot reflected, unsure of how he felt about training this teen how to fight, it was a time of piece and he was a civilian it wasn't right, wasn't necessary anymore. 'But look at what he's already been through... he's already as broken and war-torn as you... if not more so... he needs it.' Wufei's clenched his hands at the nuisance his conscious was being. Ever since the kid had woken up, Wufei had been plagued by the way he held himself and acted, it was far too like them and not at all as an abused teen should be acting right about now. It made no sense and the fact that with every moment he spent with the teen, it was becoming clearer and clearer that he thought and acted much like them; much like someone trained for war and having lost the innocence at far too young an age; much like someone who'd had it tough and survived only because of their own inner strength and fire.

Re-engaging with the conversation, Wufei realised Trowa and the lawyer – Denston – were explaining the case and legal actions to Harry, who had a frown on his face and slight fear in his eyes. Glancing at Agent Graves, he could see the man was angry that Harry was seemingly afraid of merely discussing his relatives in a room where he was perfectly safe and surrounded by highly skilled and trained Agents. This expression reassured both Wufei and Duo - who was now taking in the two new Agents and watching them and the lawyer intently - that the Agent meant Harry no harm. However that was shattered when the man cut across the lawyer as he was just finished explaining how they just needed Harry's statement about his treatment and they could proceed with punishment; Trowa reassuring him he won't need to go to court, they already had enough evidence.

"... now Mr. Potter once we have your statement, we can take care of everything in about a week and put them away for life."

"Excuse me a moment." Agent Graves cut in, to the shock of the others, as Agent Carter had just pulled out a voice recorder and statement sheet to jot down Harry's official statement of his home life. "Harry, you do not need to worry about protecting us, tell the truth of how they treated you, I promise you these guys can handle the old goat and his whiney herd. There a lot tougher than they appear and have faced a lot worse. So just tell the truth and let us do our jobs, okay?" Although he wanted to say much more, he couldn't as they were in a room full of muggles. Looking at Harry though, he could tell his words had had an effect, but judging from the shock on Yuy and everyone else's face, he'd given them all something to think about too. 'Oh boy, any other time and I'd love to be responsible of shocking the Perfect Soldier but right now I think Harry better snap out of it soon and answer or else I'm going to end with a lot of fines at the Ministry for illegal use of memory charms on muggles or something!' stifling a groan, he tried to think of something else to say or a way to smooth this over when the subject of his fear beat him to the punch and remarkably it wasn't him he was addressing.

"You're afraid for what could happen to us?" Heero asked in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, yet one which still demanded an answer.

Harry merely nodded instead of answering. For a few moments silence reigned in the room, save for the steady beeping of the machines hooked up to Harry; machines and wires which he really wanted gone, as they itched terribly.

"Harry, we're the ones who are supposed to protect you. Tell us what they did to you. Please."

Harry turned his gaze downwards, unable to meet Trowa's identical green gaze any longer. The emotion there was too much to bear; he could feel guilt welling up inside him.

"I will but not here, okay?"

Once more the pilots were annoyed by the avoidance of their questions but once more they decided to let it go, for now.

Agent Graves also nodded in acceptance and approval. "Very well, if you require assistance with completing your education I can put you into contact with several tutors or other schools, I do not believe you should return to Hogwarts."

Seeing the glares coming from Duo and Heero, Harry quickly realised that even if it had been safe for him to go back to Hogwarts, he would not be able to. 'At least not without an armed guard.' Fighting a smirk, he nodded his head and ducking to avoid meeting anyone's gaze, fearing he would crack under their protective instincts. He still wasn't comfortable with the realisation he would not be alone and that people wanted and cared for him.

"Well you must be tired, so if you would just make a statement, I and my colleague can be on our way."

From there the meeting soon broke up and the Agents quickly left, though not before Agent Graves promised to visit him at home and regale him with stories of his father and godfather's youths. As well as promising to gather what photos or information, he could for them on their parents, he even hinted at having an idea of who Heero's mother was.

Of course, since the Perfect Soldier was too concerned about his newly found brother, he didn't jump down the Agents throat and march him off for interrogation at that bombshell. Well, not yet at least.

Sighing, Duo raised the blankets higher over Harry, he'd fallen asleep almost as soon as the Agents left. "Mann, what a day!"

Nodding, Trowa silently thanked Duo for his care and actions. Heero's mouth quirked softly at his lover's actions as he moved from to embrace Duo in a crushing hug. Wufei closed the door softly for some added privacy.

"Chang, how long until he can leave?"

Wufei barely concealed the flinch at such a cold tone in Heero's voice and the use of his surname when in private. 'Well, it's not like you expected him to take the lawyer and agents invasion lightly.' Suppressing a sigh and seeing that Trowa did not hold his actions against, Wufei replied in an equally monotonous voice. "Three days for observation. His injuries are healing quickly and were not as severe as first believed. Lady Une has arranged for a private jet to land on the hospital roof. Winner will have Rashid pilot and will be awaiting upon our arrival at his villa in Sanq."

Relief filled the air at his explanation, though Trowa did frown lightly at the mention of his blonde lover, confused as to why he could not be here.

"Good, the sooner we leave the better." No one disagreed with that. Though they were all very curious and concerned with all the secrets that Harry seemed to have.

* * *

Okay! So super sorry about the long long long wait with this chapter. But there it is! More before the end of the year. Sorry I can't say sooner but my life is very very hectic right now and November will be nuts! But I will finish this story!

Thanks everyone who's following this story and been waiting for an update.

So next chapter will be Harry going to his new home and will show more of Quatre and his 'problem.'

I will also address the issue of those loyal to Harry in the next couple of chapters. Thanks everyone who voted on the loyalty issue!

Okay so I reckon that's all and well I need to go sleep now, so bye and hope you liked it!


	6. Surprises and Explanations

Hiya! So sorry it has been so long! But here's the latest!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Timeline:** Gundam Wing; it is after the war, after Endless Waltz, the G-boys will be 18 as will Relena. Une will be about five years older, as will Sally Po.

For Harry Potter, it is the summer after Order of the Phoenix but is AU for most of the fifth book but follows HP Timeline for all of the previous Hogwarts years (books 1 – 4).

**Language Key:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

**Flashback**

"_Foreign Language"_

**Warning:** This story will feature severe child abuse and neglect. Betrayal. Manipulative Dumbledore. Some Ron, Ginny, Molly and Hermione Bashing. Incompetent Fudge and sheep-like public.

**Slash:** male/male pairings. Don't like, don't read.

Established pairing of Quatre/Trowa (03/04) and Heero/Duo (01/02).

Wufei (05) – Undecided

Harry – Undecided

Additional Note: The G-boys have no prior knowledge of magic. Neither does Lady Une, Relena, Sally Po, Rashid, Noin and Zechs.

Though some of them have come across magic before they did not realise that is what it was.

Also there was a typo of mine in the last chapter with having two names for the Agent who knows of magic and Harry. So the name the guy will go by in future is Eric Matheson. Sorry for that error. Comes from writing in bits n pieces and not proof reading before posting! Oops! (Sheepish smile)

READ and REVIEW. FLAMERS will be FED to the FIRES!

* * *

Chapter Six:

Previously: 

'Now if only I could get in touch with my little jewel and find out why he's been acting so strange...' The uni-banged teen stifled a sigh and returned his focus to the card game he and Harry were playing, which he was also losing, repeatedly.

**

* * *

Previously at Sanq Kingdom, Preventer Headquarters, Lady Une's Office:**

"Agent 04, explain yourself." Lady Une stood regally before him, as the blonde pilot struggled to regain his composure, almost as if he no longer had any control over his emotions. 'Strange. Could it be leftover from the Zero System?'

As she waited for the young part-time Agent to speak, she thought of how the other pilots are faring and what the teen would be like. Somehow, she just knew this was going to be one of those times when she would really regret her position as Head of Preventers. 'One of these days I'm am going to kill Trieze for putting me in this position of leadership.'

Absently she tapped her fingernails on her pristine desktop, knowing how much it aggravated and unnerved other Agents. It was always amusing how they would squirm under her scrutiny and yet if captured on assignment they would go through unthinkable torture without caving.

"I don't know what to say."

"The beginning would be a good place to start."

A bewildered sigh met her ears. "That's just it; I don't know what that is! In fact, I have no clue what is going on. All I know is that in the past year I've become more and more emotional and its building. And it's not my emotions. I swear it's those of others around me."

The hysterical tone and furious blinking away of tears, the waving of the arms and running them through short hair, all added up to making Lady Une really worried. Not that she would ever admit to that aloud or let it be shown on her face.

Though it was difficult to tell, Lady Une's mind was a whir of activity, trying to puzzle out what she'd just been told and figure out a solution. The only thing that came to mind was an old contact of hers from her early days in OZ. They had not spoken in a long time; he'd disapproved of her working for Trieze and OZ's ideologies. When she had realised he was correct in his beliefs, she had sent him a coded message only he would understand and his reply had not been what she had been hoping for.

Lady Une called her secretary to order lunch for her and 04 and gave a command that short of national disaster, threat of annihilation or heaven forbid Agent 02's return, she was not to be interrupted.

After the secretary had bought the food in and scurried out under her boss's stern glare for considering voicing her opinion on 04's current state, Lady Une addressed the matter at hand. 'I must be certain of what 04 is experiencing before I even consider calling _**him**_.'

"04, have a seat." She paused while baby blue eyes looked at her in surprise, before hastening to obey. "Now, you will drink this tea and we shall eat lunch, while you explain in explicit detail all that has been occurring to you, from when you first noticed the change." Holding up a hand to silence his outburst, she was beginning to wonder if she would regret taking this large amount of interest in his and the other pilots lives. Afterall, she didn't really have any reason to and did not bother with any of her other agents, with the exception of two others who should be on their way back from the colonies right about now. The key word there being 'should'.

"No buts 04. Now out with it." She was beginning to lose patience and this was the pilot she normally had the least amount of trouble or qualms with. 'Good thing Chang and Maxwell are too far away to physically interrupt me and can't reach me by any other means.' She was well aware of the headache and no doubt costly damage that will occur once the two agents were back in Sanq.

Though Maxwell's dislike of her and desire to make life unbearable for her, she could understand on some level. Afterall she had been rather cruel to him during the war, especially during that time when he was captured. But it Chang's self righteous attitude and ranting that truly drew her ire. Sometimes it was enough to make her regret ever hiring him. At least Maxwell offered some form of amusement.

She spent the next couple of hours forcing her face to remain blank, neutral and above all expressionless. Though someone of her nature and stance should be rather sceptical of just about everything she'd just been told, she'd learnt a long time ago that it was best to never underestimate any of the pilots and that the impossible is certainly possible, especially in their case. Afterall she never would have pegged 01 and 03 as step-brothers or having a younger half-sibling. Nor would she have expected it possible for Maxwell to survive... well actually there were too many occasions when the braided pilot should have died for her to actually keep track of in her mind anymore. Similarly Sally Po often laments over coffee that Maxwell shouldn't still be physically fit for active duty and yet he was one of top agents.

All this meant that even though anyone else probably - including the other pilots (except maybe Maxwell) - would be surprised by what they'd just been told, Lady Une of the Preventers merely raised one eyebrow in wonder and sipped her half-drunk mug of now cold coffee and contemplated what she'd been told. Processing it all and filing away points that she would need to research and realising that between this and the problems with the Potter file, she was in for one hell of week. Not to mention what would happen once the press got involved. Though she sincerely hoped that they could keep that fallout to a minimum. 'At least Relena is on the colonies right now and politically unable to leave. That's one less headache for me to deal with. Curse you Treize! Leaving me to deal with all this.'

In reality, she knew the moment she saw the hit on the FRA Database that the case and inevitable backlash would be a royal pain for her, and that despite the grief and how it would make her job a nightmare, she was in the end of everything, still very pleased and fulfilled with her role in keeping the peace of ESUN. Although, the amount of paperwork and press releases were something she could do without. 'Especially, as Trieze seems very adept at fobbing off all his paperwork onto me.'

Standing she moved to lean on her desk before the trembling blond who was far too busy worrying his bottom lip to notice her movement. "04, I know someone who can help." She held up a hand to still, the no doubt rambling questions and denials. "I am ordering you to go and allow him to help. You will leave immediately. The location and time of meeting will be in your inbox upon your arrival back at the house. I suggest you gather a team of Magunacs to accompany you." She frowned lightly. In truth she was still rather uncomfortable with the level of loyalty that the Magunacs showed Quatre.

She had thought that after the war, they would disband as the other rebel groups had done. Or at least place their loyalty to Preventers. However neither event had occurred. In fact, the group seemed stronger than ever. Had it not been one of her Agents and a Gundam Pilot they were loyal to, she would have intervened and forcible shut them down long ago. "I will keep your whereabouts from the other pilots. Though might I suggest you tell them the truth sooner rather than later." She knew the blonde would realise that was an order rather than a suggestion. Albeit a selfish one, afterall it was her who would be dealing with the irate pilots add the current situation with the newfound brother and well it was a recipe for disaster... for her and for her secretary. She idly wondered if she should begin looking for a new secretary or actually wait until the current one had a breakdown?

"I... I can't. Not now. They've got enough to deal with." The waver in his voice and avoidance of her eyes did nothing to convince the hardened commander. Rather, it drastically drove home the fact that it was far more vital for Winner to receive than for the others to remain in the loop. She was pretty certain that they could remember they were Agents first and friends second. 'Now, I just have to swallow my pride and contact _**HIM**_.'

"04" She barked sharply, all patience gone as the full implications of what she would inevitably have to deal with hit her. Afterall one did not incur the wrath of one pilot and she, though sending Winner off for help, would inevitably have to deal with not one but FOUR , outraged, suspicious, highly-trained, war-hardened, conniving ex-gundam pilots. Add to the fact she would also have to contact _**HIM,**_the one guy she would prefer never to have to deal with ever again in her life, and that dealing with him would come at a severe price to her pride and dignity. Well... you had one very angry Head of Preventers with a severely shortened amount of patience.

"Agent 04, this is a mission. You will go and complete it to the utmost of your abilities. Failure to comply with this order is not acceptable." She levelled him her strongest glare, one that worked on all but three people, those being Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and _**HIM**_.

Winner glared back at her, though it lacked the usual collected confidence that usually came from the newly appointed Head of Winner Industries.

"This is for your own good." She stated coolly and determinedly.

It was a testament to just how far he'd lost control of himself and how much of his grip on reality had failed him, that he backed down as quickly and without a single mention of how she could not demand of him like that. Which was entirely true and an argument she could not win against. As the 'mission' was not one of national security but rather for his own health, he could easily decline it and the only really argument she would have in terms of position were to threaten to ban him from missions or outright fire him. Neither of which would work as he was not a full-time Agent and as the Head of WEI, he would not be in any financial difficulties from the loss of employment.

Opting not to point these rather obvious oversights out to him to drive home the point of just how badly he needed this help, Une quickly gave him his instructions and sent him on his way.

Once the door closed she contacted Rashid and let him know that he and two other Maganacs would be required to go on assignment with Winner and that the details would be arriving shortly along with Winner and they were to leave immediately.

After inquiring with her Secretary about any missed phone calls of messages while she was occupied and discovering there was nothing of any immediate importance to handle, she was left with nothing else but to steel herself and call _**HIM**_ and inform _**HIM**_ of what was going on and when to expect his new charge.

Right as she was about to dial the number, she paused, realising that he may not agree to do this.

She gulped audibly and let a small amount of fear enter her face along with uncertainty and guilt. Her eyes darted around her empty office and landed on the firmly shut doors. Deciding she was safe and not one was around to witness any weakness or embarrassment, she picked up the phone, dialled and waited. As ringing tones met her ear, she prepared herself to swallow any pride and dignity, to even have to resort to the lowest of tactics to get _**HIM**_ to agree to this plan. While also reminding herself of who she was and what her position was and why and who she was doing this for.

Just as she was about to hang up and not from cowardice, the ringing cut off and an achingly familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Une, fancy hearing from you again."

She swore she could see the grin that was no doubt on his face and the way his hair would undoubtedly be mussed slightly from his fingers running through it. Something he always did around her, whether she was there in person or not. If it weren't for the fact that Winner desperately needed help then she would have hung up then and there or followed through with her urge to growl at him. Her only saving grave was that they weren't using a vid-phone and therefore she did not have to see his tanned face and amused, knowing, mocking, beautiful eyes, with their intensity and such startling vibrancy.

"Really now, if all you're not going to say anything I think I will just go. I do have an extremely important date to prepare for."

Ignoring how that last remark made her insides twist painfully, she opened her mouth and began to explain, grateful that he had the decency not to comment on how her voice croaked.

"There someone who requires your assistance..."

**

* * *

Hospital Roof, London, 3 days later:**

The entirety of the Hospital could not hide there relief that the day had finally come for the mysterious and obviously high-ranking teenager to leave there care. It was not the teen himself that was a problem for the staff and the other patients and any and all visitors that came to the hospital. but rather it was the four high-ranking Preventer Agents that were guarding the teen. That and all the other Agents that littered the halls and the reporters that clogged up the reception area and the outer perimeter of the building, which then brought the general overly curious public to join in the flocking. It made for a completely tense atmosphere. Completely against what most of the patients of said hospital and the staff required.

The staff, in particular the nurses, were most annoyed by it all. Many Agents had overheard the nurses fuming and ranting to one another about how their jobs were difficult enough without this media circus and paranoia to deal with.

Though they never said anything when the scowling Asian Agent was seen prowling the halls, the only one of the four high-ranking but young Agents to actually leave the teens room for any length of time.

In the duration of the dark-haired teens stay, the only one to go anywhere near him after his life or death surgery was the primary treating Doctor and then most believed it was only because someone had to, because the man always came away from the room deathly pale, sweating and in desperate need aspirin.

So, when at last the day of departure came, everyone in the hospital breathed a mighty smile of relief and flocked to the windows to wave and smile their most unwelcome and terrifying guests far far far away from them. Silently sending up a prayer that 'never again' would they cross paths with any of them.

* * *

As for the pilots themselves, they spent the final twenty minutes, on the roof awaiting the jet that was to take them and their new charge home.

Tensions were running high amongst them and the sterile hospital surroundings had not aided in the slightest considering how each one of them fervently detested hospitals and doctors especially. Something which they seemed to have in common with Harry, who seemed incomfortable, suspicious and highly wary of the Doctor each time he came to check on his healing and change the bandages.

Not that Heero helped any during this process. He would spend the entire time glaring holes into the Doctors head, hand twitching at each one of the Doctor's movements. It was only a combination of having his lover in his line of sight, violet eyes indicating that the Doctor had done nothing suspicious. Coupled with, the Doctor himself, who seemed to realise the distrust and worry of both his patient and patients guard dogs, as he'd privately come to think of the pilots, and thus decided to neutrally explain in layman's terms exactly what he was about to do and keeping his movements slow and precise.

Though, in reality the Doctor's visits were only a minor irritation. The reason for the tension between the pilots came from what Heero viewed as a betrayal of trust on Wufei's part, when he went behind their back and bought the other Agents and Lawyer in to question Harry.

Duo shook his head dismissively, as he watched his cobalt eyed lover standing guard over the pouting wheelchair bound form of his little brother, whilst simultaneously checking the air for the jet and for attackers. Whilst, somehow also finding the time to glare at Wufei, who was walking the perimeter and steadfastly ignoring everyone else, accept for when he would glance over to look at Heero. Somehow, the two had it down to such a science that their eyes never once met, as they did this.

Duo fought the urge to smack his hard against the door to the stair in frustration and grappled with Shinigami. As temptation to grab both his lover and Wuffers and bash their heads together until they stopped being such stubborn bastards had grown exponentially over the past three days.

Trowa stifled a sigh from his position behind Harry. The past three days had been some of the most tense and difficult of his life. So much so that he found himself idly wishing that he was fighting OZ once more, though he stopped himself before he could get too far into such thoughts.

Afterall such thinking was just asking for trouble. Which oddly enough he seemed to have gained even in a time of peace and with no threats.

However, Trowa knew that while Heero would be unable to let Wufei's actions slide completely without rebuke. It was not the real reason why tensions were running so high. It was rather what Heero was focusing upon as he could not do anything on about where his true ire lay.

No, what truly had the tensions running amongst them, so much that the entire hospital had become a very oppressive and silent place, was in fact Harry. Or rather the secrets that seemed to surround Harry. Harry, who was now his and Heero's little brother. Which by default made him the little brother of all five of the pilots, purely because of how close the five were and also because the public would always associate the five together. They did afterall live together and all work for Preventers, even if Quatre was only part-time. And they would often be seen together when not on duty. Plus Heero and himself were dating Duo and Quatre respectively.

So to many a degree what affected one of them, affected them all.

But Harry was an enigma. He not only didn't act like an abused teen or well he did but he didn't, not completely. He obviously had training... for something. Not training anywhere near the extent of what they each went through. For which they had all breathed sighs of relief. But there was something guarded about him. Then there was that scar which the Doctor could not explain and none of them had come across anything like it. Which was very surprising considering the amount of battle experience they had and the numerous weapons training they held. It obviously meant something, judging by Agent Matheson's reaction, who coincidentally hadn't been seen since.

All this came from just being around Harry. When you added in all the irregularities of his paperwork and the paperwork of Lily Evans and the complete lack of anything for James Potter. Well, it would be only natural for the pilots to be very tense and suspicious.

With Harry being one of their own though, it made it all the worse. Because what if he was a part of some weird cult or terrorist group? Then what? They couldn't really go against their own brother if they found out he was a criminal.

Trowa, once again stifled a sigh, but found some relief in noting that the jet was landing. Finally they could board and go home. He did not like where his thoughts were taking him and firmly reminded himself of Harry's vow to explain all once they were home.

Then he could rest easier or join Heero and Duo on a vengeful hunting trip. Though he hoped, it would not be needed just yet. He was quite fed up of the English weather. He just wanted to spend time with his little brother and lover before Lady Une decided to end their holiday. 'Besides,' lips twitching slightly, 'whatever is going on here, has remained under radar for so long, it will likely remain so for a while yet, and require extensive planning to stop.'

His single visible eye darkened at the prospect of a complex and long case taking him away from mysterious little brother so soon. But at the same time he knew he would if meant keeping Harry safe. Though a part of him believed his little brother could handle himself and was used to independence and doing things alone.

"Don't worry, Duo and Quatre will solve that." Heero muttered almost inaudibly, correctly guessing Trowa's thoughts and further confirming Trowa's belief that it was the lack of information and conspiracy that surrounded Harry which was making Heero so tense.

Only since Heero didn't want to scare Harry off and had such trouble with emotions, he was using Wufei as a scapegoat for his ire.

As the jet doors opened, each pilot felt their emotions increase as it was not Rashid piloting but Abdul.

"Rashid was otherwise engaged. Nothing major. Master Winner is in good health. All is prepared for the young Master at the Villa and Lady Une sends her regards. She is grateful you obeyed orders regarding the... ah... others." The young Maganac finished uncertainly, eyes flickering to the stoic and pale Harry, unsure of how to act around the teen and whether mention of the Dursleys was acceptable or not. Though from the glare coming from Duo Maxwell, he gathered they were not to be spoken of.

"If you will all board, we can depart immediately. Expected arrival time is 2.15pm. A late lunch will be waiting for you on the veranda."

With that, the young man all but fled to the cockpit.

Garnering an inquisitive eyebrow raise and amused chuckle from Harry. Whose expression quickly became sour as he was lifted up into the jet and the aided into an overly comfy and padded armchair, which convientantly was adjustable, so as to elevate his leg.

Despite hating the actions, Harry didn't bother trying to stop them or fight them off, having already conceded defeat when they'd insisted on the wheelchair to get him to the roof.

He already realised that these newfound brothers were highly protective. Yet, they lacked the air of smothering that Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey had always treated him with. Briefly pain flared in his jaded eyes. Thinking about them and the Wizarding World in general just hurt tremendously. While deep down he knew it was wrong to hold a grudge on the entire magical world for what a select few had done to him. It fell better to do so. As it had been those he held dearest who'd caused him the most pain. 'Even Voldemort never hurt me as much as they did and he only tried to kill me, a half dozen or more time.' He mentally fought the urge to roll his eyes and to keep from groaning as Trowa laid a blanket over him and looked at him in concern. Obviously mistaking the pain he was feeling as physical pain from his still healing body.

Harry chose to ignore him and instead feign sleep for the flight. Though he knew, they knew, he was faking sleep, having done it many times the past several days to escape the silent looks they would each give him. Plus the tension between them all was absolutely horrible and downright depressing. 'Getting rid of that is the only good thing that telling them the truth will bring. I only hope they don't decide to get rid of me for it... I wouldn't blame them if they did. I'm worthless.'

The flight, much like the past few days, past in silence of strained stilted conversation about food or drinks.

If at all possible the tension mounted as they drew nearer their destination.

It was made worse by the fact that Heero's attempts to contact Quatre or the villa in general had failed. The pilot and probably only one who knew what was going on there had locked himself in the cockpit and unless they wanted to jeopardise their safety and smoothness of the flight, it was impossible to get to him. Since any unnecessary turbulence and acts of violence around Harry were unacceptable, they were left with the only option of waiting until they landed.

What made Trowa extremely worried and more than a little bit scared were the phrases Abdul had used when he picked them up. Obviously something was up with Quatre that they would not like but were going to have to accept. What was more worrying was that the blonde had been acting out of character before they left and not once had he called to check up on them and ask of Harry's condition. Nor had he called just to see how Trowa was and to hear his baritone voice. Something Quatre regularly did when they were separated but neither was on a mission, which was a rare occurrence.

The others were also aware of this fact and thus all four were deeply worried over the blonde and with what they'd experienced, each one was envisioning many a horrid scenario.

Paranoia was afterall contagious. Coupled with a vivid imagination and good memory and it was a recipe for trauma.

They landed right on time.

Exiting the jet they were met with a most unexpected sight. Desertion. No one in sight. No Quatre. No Rashid. No one in general.

They could see tables and covered food where Abdul had said it would be. But not a soul was in sight. In fact all was eerily quiet.

"It's like a ghost town but without any ghosts." The quiet voice of Harry broke their contemplative silence.

Wufei gave him a somewhat scornful look, probably thinking about the foolishness of believing in ghosts. But even he had to admit that this was downright unnerving.

They were quickly brought out of there speculations by the nervous borderline hysterical laughter of Abdul, along with his irritated Arabic mutterings and cursing.

Obviously his bring on his own when they arrived was something he had not anticipated yet at the same time something he should have considered.

For who wants to face the pilots and give them bad news? No sane person ever would, that was for sure.

Fortunately it appeared Abdul had the perfect way to diffuse the situation or rather to shift the blame off of him.

"Lady Une, has sent Master Winner on assignment. Rashid and two others have accompanied him. It's is non-life-threatening. But communication has been forbidden. Please go and have your lunch. Your bags will be taken care of."

With that the man yet again made a hasty retreat from there sight.

Though, Harry believed the man, whose name he still did not know, had the right idea. Because the pilots, (who still hadn't admitted to him that they were the ex-gundam pilots, though admittedly none of them had done any real talking since the day he woke up), were now looking downright murderous.

Wufei, looked ready to storm over to wherever Lady Une was and demand an explanation and probably berate her for doing.

Duo, just looked plain murderous, eyes glinting insanely.

Harry quickly looked towards his brothers, because frankly in that moment Duo, reminded him of the insane Bellatrix Lestrange far too much for comfort. Especially considering he knew there was no relation between them.

But Heero and Trowa did not look any better.

In fact Heero's aura seemed to be even darker and more sinister than everyone else's combined. Which, seeing as how Harry was pretty sure Trowa was the one involved with Quatre, was quite the feat. Not to mention Harry was almost certain one couldn't give off a maniacal killing intent. Afterall Voldemort was a Dark Lord and he couldn't do it, so his hero of a brother definitely shouldn't be capable of doing so.

While, everyone else seemed murderous and outraged, Trowa was more of the opposite. He seemed defeated, like all the fight had been drained out of him. Though he remained composed, standing and outwardly impasse, as per usual. At first glance or if unfamiliar with Trowa, one would say there was no reaction to the words.

But the others and Harry could see the defeat and sadness coming from the man. In his eyes Quatre's leaving was a betrayal of their love, yet it almost seemed as if Trowa seemed to expect it and resigned himself to it. Though there was still anger lingering it didn't seem to be related to the relationship he and Quatre shared. At least it didn't to Harry. The others seemed to wrapped up in their own thoughts and outrage to notice.

By the time Harry stopped in his evaluation of the pilots reactions, he realised he'd missed what Heero had ordered. Obviously a plan of action had been made, for Trowa was now pushing Harry towards the finely decorated table, which would no doubt have very fine and rich food on it. Something which Harry always had problems eating, all thanks to growing up on scraps and leftovers.

Also Duo seemed to have struck up some sort of one-sided conversation with him, about what he had no clue.

"... we all live here. There's a staff too but none of them sleep where we do. But everyone's real nice and real helpful. You'll see they'll love ya'."

Realising what he was going on about, Harry decided to nod along and smile, while plotting how to both get rid of the infernal wheel chair and get out of eating the no doubt overly rich food.

Upon reaching their destination, Harry noted that both Heero and Wufei seemed to have vanished. Though, Trowa and Duo did not enlighten him as to where they had disappeared to.

Once the meal had finished, they moved into the house itself. 'If you can call something this big a house.' Harry thought. 'More like somewhere Malfoy would live.'

Though Harry had to admit it wasn't overly flashy and posh. But nonetheless it was a very very large house and while not over the top, it was obvious that the owner was very wealthy. Harry simply prayed his own room would be more understated and basic. 'At least this place is homely. Much better than the Dursley's at any rate.'

They entered a medium sized sitting room. A tall fireplace sat in the centre of one wall, two settees and arm chairs framed it, with a glass and oak coffee table in the middle of them. To one side stood three large windows, with a netting and long drapes. Picturesque photos and bookcases lined the others wall space. Several rugs adorned the wood floor.

All in all it was a rather simple, pleasant room.

Harry found his eyebrows raising in surprise, as this room seemed so understated compared to the outer extravagance of the building and grounds.

Not that he had long to study the room before he found himself herded into the middle settee. Not that he complained, at least not verbally. Since they had finally decided to do away with the wretched wheelchair and allow him to walk for himself, so long as one of them was always beside him. 'Bloody over-protective insane pilots.' He fought the urge to voice his thoughts aloud, knowing they would not be listened to and forcing himself not to shudder at the thought that he would end up back in the wheelchair if he complained too much about being out. He'd already noticed they took his protection to extremes and were a little crazy and obsessive.

'Damn, wonder what they're gonna do once I tell them what happened to me in the magical world? Will they even leave it standing?'

Lost in thought Harry almost missed when the door opened once more and in came Wufei and Heero. Though the latter seemed rather angry and tense. Whereas the former was resigned and tired.

'Great this bodes well for me.' He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Within moments, he had Trowa sitting beside him, Duo and Wufei had pulled the armchairs up close and penned him in. While Heero opted to lean against the mantel of the fireplace. Then again that last action didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. Somehow he just knew that even here, Heero would remain tense and on alert for intruders or dangers towards him. 'Not that his paranoia is completely false.' Harry chose not to think about how his rather paranoid and suspicious brother would react when he hears that there are some highly dangerous threats and people out there who want him dead. 'Well I suppose I won't have to wait much longer to find out. Damn it!'

"Why'd I have to promise to explain!"

Duo light-hearted laughter and glares from Heero and Wufei resonated in his ears.

"Now now Ry, a promise is a promise." Duo sing-songed.

Harry blushed at the realisation that he slipped up and said the last of his thoughts aloud. Which really unnerved him as he'd never done such a slip before. Afterall after his recent discoveries over the lies and manipulations that were his life, he'd gone an entire year without revealing to the traitors and old coot that he knew the truth of their misdeeds and plans for him. Yet, here, with people he has only just met, he goes and slips up.

A long sigh escaped him before he looked up and met Heero's cold expectant eyes. "Don't suppose Agent Matheson is available?" He asked, hesitant and hoping that perhaps he could get a reprieve for another day or so for said Agent to fly out and er assist him in explaining. 'More like he can explain I'll just add in the deceptions and lies not made public or not depending on how they take it.'

"No, he had taken some personal time off and disappeared somewhere." From the look levelled towards him, Heero was no longer taking care not to scare him and wanted answers.

'Guess his desire to have me safe and protected has overridden his want for me not to be terrified of him. Damn!'

The others were watching the exchange silently.

While they each agreed with Heero and wanted answers. I mean they were unable to protect their new little brother if they didn't know everything that's going on. But at the same time they didn't want him to grow afraid of them.

Though Trowa was finding himself doubly conflicted. One the one hand he wanted to agree with Heero but on the other he felt the need to protect Harry from Heero.

Duo however was pondering Harry's hesitancy and new found fear of them. His eyes narrowed in contemplation. Before him wasn't the teen he'd met in the hospital. No here was a teen who you could see had been abused and was afraid of upsetting his new carers. 'But why, why is he now afraid of us? Unless...'

Standing abruptly, Duo ignored the way Wufei snapped awake and Heero's eyes darted around the room looking for the attack he thought was about to come.

Crossing to Harry's side, Duo crouched and placed his hands on top of Harry's, staring intently up into those jaded emerald orbs that were swelling in fear and hesitation.

"Ry, you can tell us. Whatever it is. We. Won't. Act. Like. Them. Never." He punctuated his words forcefully, ignoring Trowa and Wufei's sharp intakes of breath as realisation sunk in. He could just imagine the anger boiling in Heero's eyes and prayed his lover didn't let Harry see it and get the wrong idea. "We won't treat you any different. No matter what it is. Okay?" Though phrased as a question it was more a statement and command for Harry to get on with the explaining.

Seeing the acceptance in Harry's eyes, even if the boy had yet to consciously realise and decide that Duo was telling the truth. Duo stood and moved back to his seat, sending a reassuring look to Heero as he did, receiving a miniscule nod in return.

"Okay, but it's kind of long and complex." He hedged, still uncertain of how to begin, since as soon as the m-word was spoken they would think he was joking and likely get mad.

"Little One, Duo was right, whatever it is, you can tell us. We only want to know you and help you. To do that you need to tell us what had happened to you and where you have been. You can trust us, Little One." Trowa spoke is his soft tones, not realising that he was using the same nickname he used on Quatre, when the Winner CEO was being particularly stubborn and endangering his health. Gently he pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "You can always tell us the truth and we will accept it and you. Always. We are family."

It was that simple statement that convinced Harry.

Suddenly the strange dream he had while unconscious returned to him with clarity as did his previous strength and reserved collected nature.

The pilots felt one of their worries dissipate as they saw Harry gather himself together.

Though Duo did worry briefly over this act, but figured that for now he would leave it be. He could speak to the kid about his masks once he knew how far they extended and why they were built. Somehow, he didn't think abusive relatives were the sole reason for the mask, plus the mask was not constringent to mere abuse.

Deciding it best not to beat around the bush and be blunt Harry came out with one of the most well-kept secrets around.

"Magic is real."

Instantly chaos erupted in the room.

Wufei was on his feet and pacing, muttering angrily in what Harry though was Chinese and probably the Asian teens native language.

Duo was ranting at Heero about crack pot Doctors screwing up and how you can never trust a guy in a white coat. He was also wondering if they should call Sally Po and have her brought here to check on Ry's obviously screwed head.

Harry felt slightly insulted about that. While he would agree that his mind was a bit 'screwed' as Duo put it, he was telling the truth in this instance.

Trowa and Heero though seemed remarkably calm, too calm almost. Though, Harry was unsure, as his brothers were the harder two to read. However, Harry found Heero easier to read than Trowa, but that was likely because of the way Heero would tense and his jaw would set in anger or annoyance. Whereas Trowa could remain completely calm and reserved, even his eyes wouldn't tell on him if he truly focused on it.

"I'm telling the truth. There's a whole HIDDEN, SECRET, Magical Community in the world." He decided to place emphasis on certain words in the hopes that there brains would kick back in and they would realised why they didn't know anything about the magical world and let him get on with his explanation.

'Damn, Potter luck strikes again! Damn.' He thought, as Wufei stopped pacing to stare at him, while still muttering angrily. Duo kept up his rants on Doctors, it even looked like he and Wufei were in agreement, despite not speaking the same language. Heero, looked annoyed, but at what Harry wasn't sure.

After a few more minutes, Heero grabbed Duo by the braid to stop his energetic waving of arms and ranting. Which also caused Wufei to stop his own raving, though only to await a command from Heero.

When none was forthcoming, the Asian made to move stealthily out the room, with a mutter of calling Sally, to which Duo crowed. "Tell her, to get the lead out. This is an emergency."

However, Wufei never even made it out the room before Trowa, who Harry never noticed moving, had grabbed Wufei around the waist and carried him back to his seat.

Trowa then silenced any protests from Duo and Wufei with a glare. Who, by the others reactions didn't glare often or at least not to the degree he currently was.

Harry carefully filed that bit of knowledge away to peruse later on when alone.

"Enough. We said we would trust and believe Harry. Now desist and let him explain." Trowa's voice was low and cold, there was edge to it that the pilots couldn't recall ever hearing before. If anything, they would say he'd been taking lessons from Heero or worse Duo thought; from Lady Une.

Heero, however, was not so easily intimidated. Instead he shifted his gaze to Harry, not missing the way Trowa was watching his every movement for signs of disbelief or aggression.

"Prove it." Nobody missed the tight control Heero's voice had. It was taking all he had to remain where he was and wait for Harry to prove his words true or not.

Wufei snorted, obviously nowhere near close to believing that 'magic' could ever be real and think this all a waste of time.

Duo however was now sitting on the coffee table lightly and watching Harry, eyes shining brightly. Obviously having taken Trowa's words to heart.

"Go on Ry' show us summat magical." Though encouraging, it was obvious to everyone that he was not expecting anything to come of this and that Harry must obviously have been hurt more by his relatives than any of them first thought.

"I can't right now. There's an underage magic rule and I don't have my wand." Harry steadfastly ignored the pitying look Duo was giving him and the guarded calculating look of Heero's. He didn't even deign Wufei with a glance and could feel Trowa's silent support from place at his side, once more. 'Damn, Trowa moves too quietly.'

"But if you fetch my trunk, my belongings, they can prove what I'm saying."

"What about your... wand. Where is it?" Trowa asked, hesitatingly slightly over the foreign word.

Heero frowned, resisting the urge to rebuke his brother for not having the wand on him at all times. As obviously, if he were telling the truth then this wand would be his way of defending himself, therefore he should always be wearing it.

"I no longer have one. It... broke. They wouldn't let me get a new one before I was sent back to the Dursleys for... the ah summer."

Three sets of eyes narrowed at the hesitations there. Obviously whatever happened is still ongoing and something they would need to take care of.

Duo almost grinned manically, while Une may have forbidden him from going anywhere near the Dursleys, it seemed there were others out there who were worthy of Shinigami's Retribution. Others who his dear boss did not know about. Others who he could freely make pay for what they've done to their little brother. It was perfect; all he needed to do was convince Heero.

At that moment Wufei came back in with Harry's trunk.

Outside, they became aware of noises; the servants had returned. By the sounds of it, some of them had had a run in with an angry Wufei and were now wondering whether it was a wise choice to reappear so soon.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry dove towards his trunk and began a quick check to make sure that all of his belongings were present and that none of the hidden compartments had been found or meddled with. To his utter relief he found that all was as it should be.

A bright smile lit his face and eased the tension of the pilots.

Stepping back, Harry handed them several of his schoolbooks to study. After a few minutes Harry showed them a few other gizmos he had, mainly prank sweets from the twins.

"Man that sweet is awesome!" Duo exclaimed as Wufei's newly sprouted trunk dissipated and revealed a highly unamused Asian.

Harry gulped slightly and cowered behind Trowa, who quirked an eyebrow, not for one second believing Harry to actually be afraid. Realising he was caught out Harry laughed lightly.

All too soon the fun atmosphere was gone and all eyes returned to Harry expectantly.

"Explain please." Heero said rather unnecessarily. Inside his mind was reeling, though he was grateful that Harry obviously wasn't insane, but the whole idea that magic really existed was well mind-boggling.

"Well, there's this whole secret hidden magical world consisting of..."

Hours passed as Harry explained all that he could about the Wizarding World and about his life there.

Unfortunately, Heero clocked on to his stalling mechanism with deciding to give a thorough (or as thorough as he could manage) explanation of the laws and beliefs of Wizards and Witches and descriptions of places.

Harry had barely been allowed to go off track before he had to explain the sad, twisted, harsh tale that was otherwise known as his life.

They had stopped several times due to outbursts, mostly from Duo, and for refreshments. Coincidentally when the refreshments came in Trowa and Heero excused themselves. The sounds of breaking plaster soon made their way back to the room. Nobody was surprised that when the two returned Heero had a bandage wound round his right hand.

Not long after dark, Harry was completely exhausted and had finished explaining his life to them. Though, a lot of details and events were skimmed over. But he sussed they knew that and would ask for more information at a later date. For now, they knew the basics and had run down of who to hate; who to put up with; who to ignore; and who to thank. Albeit, the last, was a woefully short list.

Now the pilots were just mulling things over while eating a light dinner. Harry was munching silently on his food, answering their questions and praying they would stay away from questions he did not want to answer.

No such luck though.

"So, let me get this straight. They used you; lied to you, and planned for you to die fighting this Voldy guy, who you've now killed. Then, to save face, this headmaster sent you back to those... those people... even though you were obviously injured and just seen your godfather die?"

Duo summed up the events of the past year and month in a blunt fashion and Harry winced at the lack of tact but was powerless to do anything but agree as that was what had happened.

"Pretty much." He steadfastly ignored the burning in his chest. Resolutely telling himself that he would not cry.

Duo's eyes were glowing strangely and not for the first time Harry found himself wondering if perhaps Duo was magical in some way, there's no way that sort of glow could be normal... or could it?

'I taught myself to sense a person's magic and I don't sense anything like that from Duo... but he doesn't feel like a normal muggle either.' Looking at his brothers and Wufei, Harry's eyes narrowed in thought. 'In fact none of them sense like normal muggles. Is it because there the gundam pilots?'

Deciding that it was something to ponder when he was alone, Harry tuned back in to the conversation around him.

"...if they come after him?"

"We'll have to get Une to bury the records on him."

"Hn"

"Harry, do you know when they will check on your location?" Trowa asked.

"No. Usually around my birthday, I'm removed from the Dursleys. But I don't know what will happen now."

"Hmm... when does this school let out? Has it yet?"

"No, term doesn't end until next week."

Nodding thoughtfully Trowa continued a hushed conversation about his records and the Dursleys and how to go about keeping his location hidden for as long as possible.

Which, confused Harry as he was pretty certain everyone knew what had happened to the Dursleys.

'Then again since when to Wizards pay attention to muggle news. If they did then Dumbles would already have taken me back by now.' He sighed loudly, gaining Heero and Duo's attention.

The former of which had been pondering for some time now over the people who'd hurt his brother and come to the conclusion that Harry was no fool and would have had a plan to escape. Only for the life of him, Heero couldn't figure it out. Fortunately, Duo solved that problem for him.

"So Ry' what's your vengeance plan? I mean you beat the Voldy dude, so what was your plan for that old coot and his cronies?"

"There isn't one. I figured that world can go to hell now for all I care. I did my task and killed the Dark Lord for them. There's nothing keeping me there anymore."

Heavy silence met his statement and belatedly Harry realised just how his words could possibly be misconstrued as suicidal.

"I intended to runaway. With the money in my vault, and the aide of the Goblins, it wouldn't have been too hard to have a new identity forged and alter my appearance permanently with a few potions."

Frowns and sympathy met that statement.

Silently the pilots communicated with their eyes and came to the conclusion, that for now they'd let the matter drop.

They chatted for a while longer with the pilots on the receiving end of Harry's curious nature. It seemed they underestimated the kid's observational skills and obviously astute knowledge of them.

However, none of them held it against the kid, even if they ended up having to explain or answer some rather embarrassing questions. Because it meant that it would be easy for them to train Harry and teach him some new skills they each believed essential to survive.

They parted ways earlier than usual, with Harry still needing to recover and the time change and jet lag catching up to them.

Whilst Harry was exploring his new rooms and removing a few precious hidden items from his trunk, his brothers were in the library. They were discussing Harry and all that they had been told about the Wizarding World. They began making plans and drawing up a list of what they needed to discover about the world. The most important task being to get in touch with Gringotts and get a full breakdown of the financial situation and any other info they could get from them. Both agreed that these Goblins seemed the best place to start their investigations. Trowa mainly focused on what it was they all should teach Harry and what he could learn while still healing. While Wufei had the pleasurable task of explain Quatre's absence to Duo and then the two of them spent the rest of the evening hacking their way into Une's files and Quatre's files in an attempt to discover the truth.

**

* * *

Secret Location in Egypt:**

Quatre sat around a campfire with his three most loyal Magunacs and the rather strange group of people that Lady Une had sent them too. They had a rather unusual couple of days, the least of which was discovering that magic of all things actually existed and that Quatre's space heart was connected to said world. Quatre had felt his heart come to a stop when he'd been told that. What was worse was he wasn't going to be allowed to tell the other pilots because of some damn secrecy law! He couldn't even contact them while he was here.

A part of him felt victorious that at least Une would be suffering from some major migraines by sending him here and keeping it a secret from the others. I mean if he had to suffer and lie to them, then she should suffer to for sending him here. Even if it did seem to be doing him good to be here and he was learning a lot about his gift.

"Trowa, please forgive me. I love you so much." He moaned pitifully to the night sky, knowing how much his abrupt departure and silence would affect his lover.

"If he's truly worth it, all hardships will be rewarded."

Quatre jumped slightly, having not heard anyone else approach. Turning he felt himself relaxing as it was just Lady Une's contact. Not that that, was completely reassuring. Neither Quatre nor the ever knowledgeable and wise Rashid knew what to make of the man before them.

The tall, red-haired, tanned man made his way towards the small group and eased himself down beside them. This knowledgeable yet young charismatic man, with his easy confidence but steely strength, befuddled Quatre immensely. Especially since he could not figure out how Lady Une and Bill Weasley knew one another...

* * *

Okay well that's all for now.

This Chapter is the biggest one yet and well the update is way overdue. So hope you guys liked this and next time will be a wizarding world interlude. I will also begin to pick up the pace somewhat with this story.

Anyway hope you like and thanks so much for the reviews!


	7. Quatre's Journey

Hiya! My apologies for this long wait! But this Fic will be completed... eventually! It won't be forgotten or abandoned. This much I promise you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Also there was a typo of mine in the last chapter with having two names for the Agent who is also a Muggleborn. So the name the guy will go by in future is Eric Matheson. Sorry for that error! Oops! (Sheepish smile!).

READ and REVIEW. FLAMERS will be FED to the FIRES!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**Secret Location in Egypt:**

It had been three weeks since Quatre had arrived at this bizarre camp and discovered a whole new world. One of witchcraft and wizardry and everything that he had ever heard of that was related to magic.

It had been quite the shock.

Though, his new mentor had soon knocked the amazement and bewilderment out of him. Something which he had not expected to occur so fast, afterall his mentor was a magical being, a member of the fey race. However, her particular species were attuned to emotions, often being empathic in nature, as well as gifted with reading one's aura and thoughts. They were mostly neutral and peaceful, choosing not to use their powers often or on humans at all, unless threatened or asked.

However, most of the wizarding kind were prejudiced against them, making them out to be vicious, dark beings that would attack for no reason and do great harm.

Quatre still shuddered when he thought of how prejudiced and biased most wizards and witches were to those who were not the same as them, be they muggle or being. Mercifully, this camp was not like that nor were any countries outside of Wizarding Europe. Then again this camp was run by the Goblins of Gringotts, the only bank in the magical world. As Goblins themselves were oppressed by wizards and a close relations to the fey, they would hardly be biased or allow prejudiced wizards and witches into their employment.

Three weeks was by no means enough time to absorb everything about this new world he'd becomes a small part of. He was by no means a wizard or a magical creature but he did have some powers which humans - or muggles as wizards called non-magical folk - could possess. As such he was known as a Sensitive. A rather bland name and in light of his actions and presence in the recent war hardly a correct one.

After learning of how he would be treated should he chose to become a more functioning member of the Wizarding World he had decided that he truly did not desire to. Apart from the Goblins who respected him for his abilities, his treatment of them and more importantly his prowess as a warrior and the blood he had shed (while he was not proud of his actions and the lives he had taken, he did not voice such in front of the Goblins). Very few else would treat him with respect in the magical world. Afterall he did not have an active magical core and therefore in the eyes of most of the wizarding race he was seen as beneath them. Few magical countries would actually treat a Sensitive well, which is why so many remained in the muggle world and if they felt the need to use their gifts they would become 'psychics'.

Few people here knew who he really was or what he had done. His presence was not a secret per se but the people who worked here knew if they had not been informed of why he and his comrades were among them then they had no right to know and would not pry. Working for Goblins had taught the wizards and witches present about discretion and respect.

Apart from the Goblins and his mentor, only two others truly knew of why he and the others were there and what they had done in the muggle world.

The first was the wizard who brought them here and who was an old acquaintance of sorts of Lady Une's. The mid-twenties British red-head; Bill Weasley. They still had no idea how though. Lady Une had been forthcoming before his departure and since being here and being around Bill Weasley they were still none the wiser. Though, Ahmad was of the belief that the two were past lovers and that Bill had been the one to desert the Lady. Yet, Abdul disagreed, stating Bill would not up and leave or jilt a woman without good cause. Rashid believed that there was much more to their story than that and seemed to know more than the rest but was choosing to remain secretive on what he did know.

Bill didn't speak of how he knew Lady Une, other than to say they met during the war when Bill was still an apprentice curse breaker and they were in close contact for several months. It sounded as though Bill had gotten fairly close, even intending to break the statue of secrecy or use one of the rarely known and perfectly legal yet shady loopholes that are present in the law, especially if there is a war going on. Yet, in the end he hadn't. And it was he who left her.

What he did speak of often was his home and the recent war with Lord Voldemort there along with his family and ex-fiancé. Who were the reasons for his coming back to Egypt instead of taking a desk job at Gringotts' London. While he left much out and did not tell them of all the reasons, it was more than enough for them to connect the dots and be sickened by it all.

Particularly when Bill mentioned the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived and the name of said boy and what his loving family, the professors of Hogwarts and pretty much the whole damn British Society had put him through.

Fortunately Bill mistook there looks of disgust, outrage, revulsion and fear. He did not realise that they knew something about that person. He didn't know that Harry Potter, wizarding hero was a younger brother to two of Quatre's heart brothers.

Rashid thought that Bill deserved to be told of such, but Quatre over-ruled him, stating that telling Bill of the latest development had to be Harry's decision. Especially as they could not be certain where Bill's allegiance lay and whether or not he would tell someone back home about Harry's whereabouts.

It was a risk they could not take.

Which only succeeded in depressing Quatre and the three Maganacs.

It was a poor situation and one that should not be occurring, not now, not when the war is over.

But, it was the reality.

Quatre could only hope that when they returned tomorrow that the others could understand and forgive him. Though, in all honesty he was surprised that they had not gotten his location out of Lady Une and come in force to bring him home or to join him. It also worried him a great deal. On the one hand it could mean that Lady Une had kept to her guns and refused to tell them, meaning she would have been dealing with hell these past few weeks. Alternatively, they were too busy dealing with Harry's injuries and mental trauma that they didn't have the time or resources to come after him.

Of course, there was always the possibility that they just didn't...

SLAP!

Stung Quatre felt tears prick his azure eyes from the fierce blow that stung his cheek. Head snapping sideways with the force of the blow.

"They love and care for you. They are your brothers. He'll still be your lover. Don't you doubt that." The fiery soft voice of his mentor Kunala Lao was irate with anger. "Deep breaths and steady your centre." The reprimand, struck a chord within the blonde.

He stared around the fire pit at those who had gathered.

Tonight was their farewell gathering. Tomorrow, he, Rashid, Ahmad and Abdul would be going home. Yet here he was dwelling and worrying, forgetting all that he'd been taught in the past three weeks. Forgetting the mental shield and meditation he'd been doing. Forgetting the history towards his ability, the skills he'd been taught to block others out or to seek out what he required to understand a person's intent. Forgetting that his powers had hit maturity a few months back which is why he was more emotional and sensitive to those around him than ever before. That most people had years of training to cope with the increase in ability, that most people weren't as powerful as he. That most who were human and had empathic powers were only about a third his strength.

He forgot how his own negative thoughts and emotions were truly his Achilles heel. And he forgot that in all likelihood he had a soul mate and that Trowa was probably his mate. That the separation between them would have a negative effect on him because Trowa was the one who grounde3d his power and prolonged distance would cause him to fall into despair very easily. Especially as they weren't fully bonded.

The voices of here's dear friends drew him out of his thoughts before he got too deep into his self-pity.

He avoided his mentor's eyes, pretending not to notices the arm poised to strike once more, if needs be and focused on his friends.

"I knew we should have brought Trowa here!"

"Master Quatre needs him!"

"Enough you two. You both know why Trowa could not come here and why Master Quatre needed to do this training without him present. It could not be helped." Rashid's sage voiced washed over the other two Maganacs, causing them to bow their heads in shame at the realisation of the added distress they were causing their young master.

From across the fire pit, Bill Weasley smirked in amusement, as the only other wizard among them, Ross Connors laughed heartily, before handing over some gold coins to the red-head.

As Kunala Lao straightened, the tense atmosphere fully broke and one of merriment took its place.

It was there last night together afterall.

Grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey, Ross began pouring hearty amounts into glasses for each of them, except for the only goblin among their number; Ripfang, who proclaimed the favoured wizard brew to be too bland and plebeian for his liking, preferring instead the green, toxic substance with the unpronounceable name.

It was written in Gobbledegook, the Goblin mother-tongue, as Bill later informed them. It meant something along the lines of 'Strongbrew for the Mighty Brave'. Snickers ensued from both Ahmad and Abdul.

"Damn Goblins always gotta out do us." Came Ross Connors' deep Irish drawl as he took a far too large swig of his own bottle of firewhiskey.

More snickers and full-blown laughter followed the statement. Broken only by the mumblings from Ripfang in what they had come to know as Gobbledegook.

Rashid nodded in approval as he watched the worry leave the bright-eyed blonde he had come to see as a son.

"Gentlemen and goblin, I believe a game is in order for our esteemed Arabs and baby-boy's last night here in this delightful abode of ours." A slightly manic gleam entered the smouldering golden eyes of Kunala Lao, much like lioness surveying her prey. For a supposedly genteel race, she could be quite fierce.

'Then again,' Quatre mused as he sipped the burning liquid that wizards found favourable, 'perhaps this is why she can survive working alongside the gold-hungry, bloodthirsty goblins.'

"What did you have in mind?" Rashid's calm voice enquired.

"Will there be money to win? There's no point otherwise. Could find much better prospects among my bretherin." A slight slur coloured Ripfang's already heavily accented English.

'Then again, when isn't he without a bottle of some sort in his grasp?' Quatre half-pondered, eyes narrowed on the strange by even goblin standards goblin that had become a part of their ragtag group.

The only blonde of the group half debated trying to use his newfound control of his powers on the bizarre goblin. Before realising that this was meant to be a party and that he had no reasons to distrust the goblin.

Across the way Ripfang smirked toothily and raised his bottle in salute or mockery of the young Sensitive, almost as though he had read the blonde's mind.

"Poker it is." Abdul gleeful voice broke through the exchange.

Definately smirking this time, Ripfang headed over to the makeshift table as Bill dealt the cards with surprising ease.

"You're going down humans!" Ripfang stated as he took his seat.

Not realising that through some quick eye movements almost everyone else had come to the conclusion that they would work together to take the moneyman or Being in this case down.

Of course, Quatre and his comrades had the advantage having worked together in life and death situation numerous times, they had trust, faith and deep knowledge of each other's skills and body movements. Each was skilled in reading the other and they even had their own version of sign language developed.

Holding back smirks, they got strategically situated around the table and yet made their movements seem completely natural and casual.

Kunala, the only female amongst them held back a snort as she tentatively let lose some of her powers. She, unlike others, did not perceive using her natural abilities to her advantage in a car game as cheating.

The two wizards also settles in for the game, each with their own game plan at the ready. Neither felt at a disadvantage. Though Ross would prefer Blackjack to Poker and Bill knew he didn't have as much finances as the others and would need to be wise or risk being without food for the week.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning the fire was nothing but ashes and empty bottles lay around the logs, cards scattered across the makeshift table and in the sand. All having been forgotten in the alcohol induced haze as the inebriated associates stumbled to their tents.

* * *

"Thasz the las' of it –hic-" Abdul slurred horrendously, tossing the final bag into the jeep, as he half-heartedly glared at the stern form of Rashid towering above his slim frame.

"Good. Maybe now we can make up the lost time."

With that the tall, well-built leader turned and headed towards the camps' well, where Ahmad was gathering water for their drive to the airport.

He had been less than amused when he had woken up to find not only had both rank leader among the Maganacs had not only slept in but failed in completing their duties before the slightly impromptu drinking session last night. Thus having significantly delayed their departure time, forcing him to have to reschedule their plane's departure and contact the manor about the necessary changes; risking informing the other pilots of their upcoming return. The only call, which had been quick and easy, was the one to Lady Une, who had accepted the news with her usual demeanour and informed him she would see them upon arrival.

Reaching his destination, Rashid could not help but sigh as he noted that instead of carrying the full water back to them; Ahmad had opted to lie down on a nearby bench, arm thrown over his eyes to shield from the hot dessert son.

"You know if we left when we were meant to the heat would not be a problem." He commented lightly, telling himself that he did not find any pleasure in the way his subordinate leapt out of his skin and stumbled shakily to his feet, muttering out curses and jumbled apologies.

Chortling softly, he bent down and grabbed a couple of the canteens before heading back the way he came.

He knew full well that Ahmad's problem wasn't the heat but rather the alcohol he had consumed last night. However unlike Abdul whose speech would become slurred and heavy, Ahmad would become sleepy and amusedly grouchy during the hangover period. Something which Rashid planned to enjoy.

Ahmad followed his boss slowly, wincing in at the sun which beat down on his head unrelentingly.

"Never getting into drinking competition with a goblin again." He grumbled, ignoring the knowing smirks and laughter that statement brought from those who overheard. Particularly, the two goblins who seemed to find the fact he'd tried to go up against one of them far too amusing, if their laughter was anything to go by; which in itself was downright creepy.

As they reached the jeep, Rashid, frowned once more.

Abdul was slumped in the passenger seat whilst chatting to Ross Connors, who had apparently come to see them off.

Whilst Quatre was nowhere to be seen. The blond had left them to their tasks, stating he wished to bid farewell to Lao, even though she had done her farewells last night and was not one for teary goodbyes. He should have been back by now.

"Where's Master Quatre?" Ahmad inquired as he all but threw himself into the back seat.

Rashid frowned some more. Perhaps he had been too slacking in training and disciplining the maganacs since the war ended. Better yet, perhaps he should have stopped the two from engaging in a drinking contest with an alcoholic goblin.

"Not back from saying goodbye." Abdul stated with far more coherency than he'd had all morning.

Blinking in surprise, knowing all too well how long his subordinates usually suffered from a hangover, the superior turned to the well-rested chipper looking wizard among them, who from what he could recall had drunk more than the two of them combined and yet did not seem worse for wear.

Ross smiled heartily and handed the two new arrivals a potion phial each in lew of an explanation.

Seeing Abdul's excitable nod, Ahmad knocked his straight back and grimaced as he swallowed the foul tasting liquid.

Prompting a laugh from the Irish wizard. "'Fraid not much can be done to make it taste nice. But it does the trick."

Rashid glanced at the phial's name 'Hangover Begone' and flicked the lid off, before swallowing in one gulp. He too, grimaced slightly at the foul taste, certain that dung would be better tasting. But seeing the effect it had had on his two heavily drunk comrades he decided that it was worth it. At least now he knew how everyone at this camp would engage so frivolously in drinking when they worked seven days a week.

They soon got absorbed in a conversation about which sport was best: quidditch or football.

* * *

Quatre walked quickly towards his mentor's lodgings, eternally grateful that not only had he not drunk much last night but that Bill had given him a hangover cure before they turned in. The redhead was truly thoughtful and caring like that. Though the blond suspected it had something to do with growing up with six younger siblings to care for. The caring nature reminded him of several of his sisters, though not to the overbearing degree which and went to. It was closer to how Calliope, Azure and Chandra acted.

A heavy frown marred his features as he turned a corner among the tent rows and headed towards one of the larger tents that his mentor occupied. He knew Bill played down his reasons for leaving Britain and his family, knew the redhead missed his younger siblings, missed having someone to depend on him and to care for. At the same time, whatever happened was something he couldn't forgive them for doing and could not condone.

Quatre sighed wearily and fortified his mental shields before entering the building. He was confident he had kept Kunala from discovering the rather intriguing connection that Bill unknowingly had to his brothers and it would not do to let such a discovery occur now on his day of departure. Especially considering until his brothers filled him in on the situation with Harry he had no way of knowing just how Bill's family fit into the picture.

'Perhaps if all goes well I can invite Bill over for a while. Lady Une could come over too. I'm positive the two of them could do with a proper face to face talk. Hmm... though it would be best if Duo is absent during this time.' He idly thought before he could stop himself.

Looking around the room, he could not help but admire the simplicity and sheer wonder of it. For, while sparsely decorated, the room gave off feelings of contentment and peace.

In the centre of the room on a hand carved table, he spotted a letter with his name upon it, written in gold cursive.

Quatre pocketed the letter and the small parcel that was beside it, with his name written in the same cursive script that he knew to be hers'. He smiled softly, realising that she had pre-empted his visit and made certain to be suitably occupied elsewhere. Knowing that he could not delay their departure anymore than had already occurred to search for the woman who had spared him from going insane, he deposited his own letter and present onto the same place where his own had lay. It would be the closest he would come to a farewell, discounting the rather uncomfortable and drunk induced hug from last night.

Whistling softly, he turned and left. He knew that they would meet one another again. Just as he had known, he and the other pilots were destined to be together. He only hoped that when they next met it would be under joyous circumstances and not a battlefield.

* * *

On the otherside of the campsite, Bill Weasley was waiting in the one stone building around to make a floo call. He'd received a message earlier this morning informing him that his mother had been trying to contact him and was causing problems at the branch in London with her harassment of Goblin's there in her insistence to speak to him.

Bill ran a hand through his long hair as he waited for the floo to be free so that he could make a call. As he only wished to make a call and not actually floo anywhere, he would need to queue with everyone else until it was his turn at the only fireplace where calls could be made from.

As he waited, he tried to think what could cause her to decided to contact him. The only reason he intended to floo call her was because he believed something serious must have happened for her to be going to such lengths to get in touch.

He ran his hand through his hair once more and tugged lightly on his fang earring as he prayed that his siblings were all okay.

'Voldemort's gone and school's no longer in session. What could it be?' He smiled charmingly at the witch who had left the call room, before he entered and shut the door soundly behind him. He waited momentarily, making sure the privacy spells set in properly before heading over to the lone fireplace and grabbing the floo powder of the sidetable. Deep down he knew that even though the Dark Lord was gone, his followers were still at large and that that didn't mean they were safe. Just as he knew that the twins experiments weren't always the safest around. Numerous, horrible scenarios ran through his mind as he through the powder into the fireplace and called out.

"The Burrow."

Moments passed before his mother's voice answered.

"Oh Bill. About time. And just when will you get your haircut?"

He plastered on a fake smile at her words, already feeling a sinking feeling in his heart at her calm demeanour and far too normal a response to his call. As though the past few months hadn't even happened.

"Mother, why did you insist I call?" He cut straight to the point, wanting to get this call over with as soon as possible, especially as it was apparent that nobody was hurt or he'd have been told by now. Come to think of it, if someone was hurt there would have been a request for him to come home.

Her smile became more strained and harsh as she replied. "You need to come home. That foolish Potter boy has seen fit to leave the safety of his relatives and disobey Albus. You need to come help Albus cast a spell to retrieve him."

He gasped allowed, before narrowing his eyes at the woman whom he called mother. "I will not come. I believe I made it clear I do not condone your actions regarding Harry. And I most certainly will never help with that spell. For one it's not even legal! And don't lie to me, I know exactly what spell you'd need a trained curse breaker for! I can't believe you're actually considering using it on a child! It's barbaric!" He knew the spell Dumbledore wanted him to cast was the runic and sigils based Virilis Recupero.

"William! How dare you. That child is the key to the riches our family deserves! You'll see once Potter marries Ginny and gives us his money. You'll understand then. Besides who cares about Potter, he never was anything special, just a means to an end. You need to stop seeing him as a person. He never was. Never!" By the end of her speech, Bill was seeing red. "Oh I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Percy was bad enough. But oh well, if it must be done." Confused, he was just about to ask her what she meant, when he noticed she had pulled her wand. Quickly he pulled out of the fireplace, however as he did he felt the trickling of his mother's spell hit him. Gasping he fell backwards as his magic rose within him to battle the spell he'd been hit with. Tears pricked his eyes as he realised that his mother was truly lost to him now. Though it was quickly replaced with anger at her for trying to bespell him!

He heard the clang of metal behind him and knew the Goblin guard and warriors had come, having felt the foreign entity of an unknown spell breaching through their wards.

He sighed and pushed aside what had happened to answer the multitude of question his employers were to ask.

His heart fluttered and disappointment filled him, realising that his waking early was all for nought as he would no longer be able to see his friends again before they left for home.

"William Weasley, we ask you to come with us to see Healer MarchShaft."

He stood stiffly and nodded to the goblin who spoke, already knowing he would be spending the next few hours being prodded and poked by the strange runic entity that is goblin magic to determine what spell he had been hit with. While resigned to his fate he was also highly curious as to what the spell was intended to do, particularly as it was obvious that his mother had used the spell on his brother. At that anger surged within him again, that she had attacked her son, that Percy had been subjected to her controlling manipulative ways. However, he also felt shame at the fact that he couldn't help but hope Percy had been hit with the same spell as him. Because surely that meant that at least one of his family wasn't greedy manipulative vultures, that maybe his little brother and indeed his favourite little brother was still his little Perce, that his estrangement and his recent attitude was all a spell's doing.

At the same time he wondered how he could help Harry and if he should inform the Goblins of what was going on, afterall the Potter Vault was one of their more valuable British accounts and when added with the Black Vault from his godfather that made Harry Potter one of the top twenty richest wizards in the world. It would be in their better interest to help him out.

However, it would take Dumbledore a fair bit of time before he found a curse breaker whom he could convince to cast the spell he was after. Fortunately, he couldn't force someone to cast the spell, they needed to be willing and desire the spells success, for it to work.

As they reached the Healer's tent, he became aware of a tingling sensation in his muscles before his vision went black.

Last thing he knew was far away voices crying out as the hot sand rushed to meet his newly shaved face.

* * *

An hour later and Quatre was eternally grateful that the jeep they were borrowing was one which was built by technomagic, otherwise he feared he would have melted in the sun's heat. He was aware that during the war he had trekked through the desert without such charms and commodities. Yet, somehow he found it hard to believe he'd managed it. If it weren't for the fact he had experienced the sensations of portkey and floo travel he would have said that wizards were far superior at creating comfortable forms of travel. After a single experience flooing he had firmly decided that he would never ever willingly do that again, which is how he learnt what side-along apparition was like for their return to camp. He had barely managed to keep his lunch down. He recalled bemusedly as Bill had informed him that it gets better with practice that he had thrown him a scandalised look before promptly walking off to take a long bathe to calm him down from the traumatic experience. He'd later discovered that Abdul had actually passed out and thrown up on his first experience with apparating and that Rashid had gotten lost in the fire place. Ahmad had actually enjoyed his experience with flooing, which was somewhat upsetting.

By aide of magic, they made could time through the sands and arrived early at the airport. A squib came and took care of the jeep for them as they paused to prepare themselves for a return to their normal "mundane muggle world" as Ross had so aptly put it when they said farewell.

Quatre would be kidding himself if he said he wasn't still miffed at Bill for snubbing them after having said he would be there to see them off. Heck, he'd even offered to accompany them to the airport!

He subconsciously rubbed at his heart through his silk shirt somehow feeling there was more to Bill's absence than met they eye.

"If it is important he will... owl us." Rashid reassured gently, stumbling slightly over the magical terminology.

Gathering himself and raising his head high as befitting the CEO of WEI, they entered the airport.

Before they even made it to the desk, a steward arrived to escort them to his private jet which was ready to go whenever his was.

Smiling politely he declined the offer of a meal at the restaurant and informed the man that they wished to depart immediately.

With the usual speed and perfection that his position and wealth obtained, they were soon in the air and heading home to Sanq, oddly enough it was only a mere hour and a half away.

After takeoff, Rashid rejoined Quatre, who was engrossed in reading the summaries and invoices from his eldest sister who was running WEI in his absence. He ignored the repeated requests and demands from her for an explanation for his unexpected absence.

For a while, all was silent between the two.

Setting the papers aside, Quatre grabbed the drink beside his armchair. "Do you think the others know?"

Rashid instantly knew to what Quatre was referring to; Harry and his magic. "We can only hope he's told them the truth. If not, then we will help him explain and support the boy." The elder man sighed. "That's not what's truly bothering you."

"You're right." He avoided looking at the man he saw as a father. He knew it was futile, the man always seemed to know what was troubling him.

"He loves you. Nothing could change that. Not you being a Sensitive. Not discovering that he has a brother or that Heero is his step-brother. None of that will diminish the love he has for you. The heart has infinite capacity for love. Remember that." Squeezing Quatre's should soundly, Rashid walked away to leave the young man to his thoughts.

While he had managed to grasp his abilities in the short time he'd been gone, he had not been able to come to terms with the knowledge of what Trowa truly was to him. No matter what anyone said he could not help but feel he was taking his love's choice away and shackling him to him for the rest of their life. Before all of this had occurred a life together, till death do they part, was something he deeply desired and aspired for between them. Now though, it felt as though the choice was being taken away as his health depended upon them being together and on Trowa grounding his emotion reading capabilities. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps in light of this and what with who his brother is and his brother's past, if perhaps Trowa would be better off without him... even if it meant his slow demise.

* * *

Lady Une covertly entered an unmarked car as she quickly and stealthily left her office and headed for the airport.

Her secretary was under the impression that she had headed out for lunch at an uptown cafe before continuing on to an appointment up that way. Her online planner confirmed this. All papers also supported this plan. She even had an actual reservation at said cafe. She had sent her usually car out in that direction with her driver and as a backup she had sent another car in the direction of her home. In both vehicle's were women who had been disguised as her as decoys. She had recruited both Sally Po and Noin to aide her in this deception.

In her absence her office was to be aired out from what she presumed to be one of Maxwell's pranks and it was to be searched meticulously for more of his pranks along with a check for any of 01's listening devices.

Whilst she was dressed in civilian clothing with her hair undone from its usual severe bun and a head cloth was wrapped around her head.

In recent days, the pilots had upped their efforts to discover the whereabouts of their missing comrade and brother.

On the one hand, this greatly pleased her as it meant that their little brother was truly on the mend and had to have made great progress recently. She knew this for certain, as in the first week of his being in Sanq, the boys' had been relatively quiet in their demands and been preoccupied.

Now though they were making up for lost time as it were. Her particular troubles seemed to be coming from 01 and 02, who together were formidable opponents.

She sighed lightly as she headed towards the airport, eternally grateful that 04 was returning home today. She was uncertain how much longer she could have held out for.

Hopefully, with the return of 04 and 01 and 03's little brother on the mend things could return to normalcy. Or as normal as it ever got between her and the pilot's.

Entering the airport, she wondered if Bill had mentioned her to Quatre and if so in what context, before she quickly clamped down on such foolish thoughts.

She briskly walked towards the private jet that had landed mere moments before her arrival, noting that the blond pilot was just beginning to walk down the stairs.

"04. Welcome home." She stated, nodding in approval as she saw how well rested and confident he appeared. A vast difference upon the young man who sat weeping in her office a few weeks prior.

After gathering the bags, the five headed towards the car in comfortable silence, Rashid taking the Lady's place as driver and expertly driving them back to Preventers. Where hopefully they would be quickly debriefed and allowed to head home.

None of them noticed the braided teen that was tailing them, violet eyes wide as he had spotted just whom his boss had been meeting. Pulling out his cell phone, he deftly speed-dialed a number he knew by heart. He had no need to tail his prey so closely now, knowing where they were heading. After three rings, he received an answer, not waiting for formalities; he merely informed the other of his news before hanging up.

"Got him. HQ. ETA 14.5minutes."

* * *

Okay well there you have it. Hope you liked this. And apologies for taking so very long to update.


	8. Realisations

Hiya!

Disclaimer: I do not own either.

* * *

Entering the airport, she wondered if Bill had mentioned her to Quatre and if so in what context, before she quickly clamped down on such foolish thoughts.

She briskly walked towards the private jet that had landed mere moments before her arrival, noting that the blond pilot was just beginning to walk down the stairs.

"04. Welcome home." She stated, nodding in approval as she saw how well rested and confident he appeared. A vast difference upon the young man who sat weeping in her office a few weeks prior.

After gathering the bags, the five headed towards the car in comfortable silence, Rashid taking the Lady's place as driver and expertly driving them back to Preventers. Where hopefully they would be quickly debriefed and allowed to head home.

None of them noticed the braided teen that was tailing them, violet eyes wide as he had spotted just whom his boss had been meeting. Pulling out his cell phone, he deftly speed-dialed a number he knew by heart. He had no need to tail his prey so closely now, knowing where they were heading. After three rings, he received an answer, not waiting for formalities; he merely informed the other of his news before hanging up.

"Got him. HQ. ETA 14.5minutes."

They made quick time through traffic and swept briskly through the main lobby and into the elevator, heading straight to the Commander's Office.

Internally, Rashid smiled at how much faster and smoother gaining entrance to Preventer's was when in the accompaniment of Commander Une. Although it was a double edged sword. Their smooth entry was tempered by the fact that they were in her presence, something which he still felt uncertain about and would rather not do under any circumstance. It would make life much easier for him, if after the war ended Quatre had completed severed ties from the Lady and focused primarily on WEI.

He respected and liked the Commander and fully supported what Preventer's stood for and their necessity to prevent another war. However his loyalty and main concern would always be Master Quatre. The entire Maganac's Corps felt the same which was why they were still active much to Commander Une's ire, particularly as each and every one of them refused to join her organisation in any way and yet insisted on being present when Master Quartre was given an assignment.

As they exited the elevator and entered the Commander's office, Rashid contemplated whether or not to step out and call the house to ascertain the whereabouts of the boys and the condition of the young charge, along with the preparations for their return when he noted the tense atmosphere of the room.

Lady Une came to an abrupt halt two steps inside her office and only her years of military training kept her from being outwardly startled or cringing as realisation sank in.

'At least now I know why my secretary was absent. Wonder if I will need to hire a new one. Again.' She thought as she stared stonily at the sight before her.

Beside her, the newly returned pilot gulped audibly before gathering his nerve and staring straight-ahead determinedly without remorse.

Across the room, sitting stoically and rigidly, sat Agent 01 Heero Yuy. He was sat in the Commander's chair and glaring at them all across her desk, hands clasped in front of him, elbows resting on the desk.

A small reassurance to his recently arrived companions and superior, that he did not currently hold any lethal intentions towards them and was only seeking answers to Agent 04's whereabouts.

To the right of and slightly behind Agent 01 was Agent 05 Wufei Chang.

Upon realising this, Lady Une could sense a migraine coming on, especially upon noticing that Agent 03 Trowa Barton was absent.

Beside her, she once again noted 04's reaction and frowned minutely at the lack of reaction to his lover's absence.

'My only saving grace is that Maxwell isn't here.'

No sooner had she thought this, and begun to move forwards to remove 01 from her chair, did the doors behind her open once more and a voice she loathed to here broke the tension filled silence of the room.

"Well well well fancy seeing you all here, a Une-baby."

She cursed her luck inwardly as she continued onwards to her desk and glared at Yuy, only to be met with Chang ushering her to a seat across from her own desk.

"Now now Une, this will go a lot easier if you just sit on down. You too Q-baby. Let's all make this quick and easy like. No need for there to be any drama and issues. Afterall we're all friends and comrades here." The hyperactive braided pilot sing-sang as he moved gracefully to Yuy's side, who had not moved an inch or batted an eyelash, even when his boss had been glaring at him. "Right?"

Hearing the question in that one word, Une and Quatre both hastily sat, while Abdul and Ahmad took a flanking position on either side of Quatre, unsure of their current situation. Though, everyone had been well aware of just how angry and betrayed the pilots would be upon their return and that their annoyance and anger at being left out of the loop would be to mask just how worried and concerned they had been the entire time. However, none of them had been expecting to be ambushed immediately upon arrival. The absence of Trowa unsettled both Maganacs greatly.

'Master Qautre's continued health depends on him!' Was the one thought ringing continuously in both their minds.

Rashid remained further back and leant against the wall slightly, silently observing everyone, especially the three boys. For now, he would remain silent and let them all handle the issue themselves. He would only step in if their conversation began to deteriorate and it seemed necessary to keep them from arguing and fighting.

"Hmph." Duo snorted as he watched the two sit down at his request. "So we are still friends then?" He tried not to feel pleased when he saw Quatre flinch at his words. Seeing Heero's minute, invisible to all but him, nod out of the corner of his eye, Duo continued. It had been decided that he was the best to deliver this point, that it would have greater impact coming from him than from Heero or Wufei. "Cos, see the way I see it friends tell each other things. Friends trust each other. Friends ask each other for help." Duo paused to let that sink before moving in for the kill. "Only Q, I thought we were all more than just friends. More than just comrades or brothers in arms. We're family. You guys are all the only family I've ever known. And all I have." A sad, depressed image entered those violet eyes for the briefest of moments before they were gone in the time it took to blink. "We're brothers Q. After all we've gone through together and all we fought for, I thought you of all people would understand that. I thought you'd be the last person to pull a stunt like this. To up and leave and not tell us why. That's low man. Real low." Duo sighed heavily. He'd intended to go into more detail and depth but he just couldn't.

He stared directly into Quatre's expressive blue eyes and saw the remorse and regret there.

He sighed once more and nodded to Heero to take over, only partly surprised at Lady Une's continued silence and acquiescence.

'Though if looks could kill, He-chan would be well and truly dead by now.' He smirked at her as he moved back to lean against the desk, smirking wider when her eyes narrowed at him. It was worth the paperwork she was sure to force on him the moment he returned to duty.

"04 Explain." Heero's emotionless voice washed over the room.

A brief glint of envy flashed in 05's eyes. Try as he might, that amount of deadly authority and presence always evaded his voice. He envied 01's ability to pour such authority and impassivity to the shortest of words.

He observed Lady Une's mask intently and noted how calm and resolved she was. Not that he expected anything else from the Commander.

Silence reigned for a brief moment as several emotions ran through Quatre's eyes and his hand raised to hover above his heart.

Worry increased in each pilot, as Quatre remained silent and unsure.

Finally, he began to explain but not before shooting the Commander a look filled with gratitude and repentance much to their confusion and exasperation.

* * *

Several hours later and the explanations were done, though they had not taken as long nor been as hard as Quatre had expected seeing as how it was quickly made apparent that the guys had been informed of the existence of magic during his absence.

Though it was obvious that they hadn't informed the Commander of the new development if the glowering set of her face was anything to go by.

However there was a very good reason why she was the Head of Preventers.

"Agents 01, 02, 04, 05, you are all hereby assigned to the case. Priority One is the safety of one Harry Potter. Priority Two is the neutralisation of the terrorist threat the Order of the Pheonix, Leader Albus Dumbledore."

"Mission Accepted."

"Understood."

"Affirmitive."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very well. I would like to speak with Harry and Agent 03 tommorrow at 0900 hours. I will come to you. Now I need to contact Miss Relena and Doctor Po, they need to be informed and we need to make a plan of action in regards to the Hidden Communities."

Seeing the shock and concern on Duo and Quatre's faces she hastened to amend. "I have no intention of exposing them to the world. However the current method of communication and treatment between our worlds is unacceptable."

The four Agents quickly left her office with the Maganaqs trailing after them.

Quatre stifled a sigh knowing it was not yet over with, that they were still displeased with his actions over the past few weeks and that there was much they had not told the Commander concerning Harry and his issues.

'Our trials have only just begun... worse it soon to come.'

Together they headed for home, unaware they were working on borrowed time.

* * *

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Scotland:

(Mostly Dumbledore P.O.V):

Albus Dumbledore paced his office in frustration throwing many glares towards the previously whirling and glinting metal objects that sat stationary on top of a deep oak cabinet in the corner of his office. Each object had been special and of great importance to maintaining his plan and goals. Whilst they had appeared to have been nought more than mere insignificant trinkets and gizmos and thoroughly overlooked by any who entered his office, however they were anything but... or rather they had been.

With another glare and a huff, Dumbledore spun on his heel and continued his erratic pacing, deep in thought.

Each item was a highly complex and delicate piece of spellwork which were all attuned to certain locations or individuals and monitored a number of specific areas. Some would tell him who came and went form a location and the level of their magic. Other's would tell him the safety of a location. Whilst the one's attuned to people, kept track of a number of areas, such as the person's well-being, their magic levels, their physical condition, their happiness, safety and in some cases he could make them show him what that person's view of him was.

Or rather, they had until a certain bloody ungrateful brat had gone and destroyed them in an uncontrolled burst of magic. So his no-good untameable godfather died. It's not like he really even knew the man.

It had been doubly irritating and unfortunate as the majority of the objects had been attuned to the brat, Harry James Potter and his home at Privet Drive.

Damn brat had to go and ruin everything.

The only good thing to come from that night at the Ministry was that the mutt was now dead. Even better was a Deatheater had actually killed him and he hadn't had to go and find a way to kill him off himself. He was almost tempted to send Lestrange a thank you basket, almost. Of course, seeing as how the rest of that night was a complete and utter disaster it was only a small concession.

His arms clasped behind his back, brow furrowed, he continued pacing.

How? How had the brat done it? He was only supposed to have access to a part of his magic. A mere monitored slither. Nowhere near the amount he'd used that night to defeat Voldemort. So how? How did he override the suppressor on his magic? And what of the horcruxes? There's no way the brat had discovered and destroyed them all. He knew for a fact that the Gaunt ring was still where Voldemort left it. So how could he have killed Riddle? He was supposed to die a martyr because of the horcrux inside him not find a way around that and kill the Dark Lord! His whole plan had been built around the brat sacrificing his life, willingly, for the greater good. The boy was supposed to slowly learn of magic and his role in the wizarding world and when he finally learnt of the prophecy he was supposed to come to him, to his mentor and the one who got him away from his abusive relatives. He'd sent him to the Dursleys so they could break his spirit and make him unloved and perfectly mouldable. Then when the great Headmaster offered him a way to escape for most of the year he was meant to feel indebted to him and want to please him. He was not meant to go it alone and win! He was meant to die! He'd convinced the Weasleys to befriend him and have Ronald be his best friend. They were meant to keep him from discovering anything in detail about the magical world. So how had he done it? He had a tracking device and suppressor on and neither had been broken during the school year. His 'friends' kept an eye on him and never reported anything out of the ordinary. So how in the name of merlin did the godforsaken brat manage to learn magic like that? Magic that could destroy a Dark Lord who had made himself partly immortal?

His plan had been perfect. Everything the first four years went to plan perfectly. Sure adaption's had to be made.

Molly had insisted on more money and for Ginerva to become Lady Potter before he had the brat killed once she realised the danger her youngest two were in.

Not that he had truly minded. The Weasleys were in his pocket and the marriage would assure that he got his hands on the Potter and extended families vaults.

Granger had been insistent that she acquire a powerful position in the Ministry upon graduating as well as books from the brat's vaults.

None of that truly mattered compared to what he would get by killing Voldemort after the brat's 'noble' sacrifice. Especially given the what the content of the brat's will would say about his character and all that the Headmaster had done for him over the years. in the wake of Voldemort's demise none would question the brat's death much.

It had all been perfect.

Now it was in tatters.

Somehow he knew Black was involved in all this. All the more reason to savour the man's death.

Black had always been a problem. A thorn in his side. He'd been all too glad to throw him to Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potter's.

A cruel smirk formed on the weathered lips.

Even now it was hilarious that everyone had so easily believed Black capable of betraying his best friend and bond-brother.

Fortunately everyone had merely thought the man's family blood had come into play and turned him Dark.

He snorted.

Black was never a light wizard but he wasn't like his family. No Black was much much worse and therefore had to be removed. He was a Wildcard. A Threat. Had he remained free he never would have had any control or say into Harry's upbringing and lifestyle. He would have come to Hogwarts an independent spirit and a prankster. He would trust his godfather first and foremost and not have been so easily led into his 'adventures'. He would have been impossible to control. And that was only if Black sent him to Hogwarts. Afterall the man knew it was Dumbledore who had insisted on Peter as the secret keeper.

But, of course, even at the mercy of the dementers Black couldn't behave. No, the mutt had to go and break out! Break out of Azkaban! It shouldn't have been possible. Even if Black was an animagus! Which irritatingly the man had been. Black an animagus! While he, HE, Albus Dumbledore, was not! Ridiculous!

Fortunately, his mind seemed to have decorated while in prison and he was easily led and controlled. His contact with Harry very minimal. Or so he had thought...

In recent months, he knew Black had begun to grow suspicious and restless. His magic was healing the damage done by the dementors. His mind was becoming clearer. He was beginning to remember the details or the past. That couple with his upbringing made him dangerous. His unofficial title as Lord Black could also cause problems should he decide to use the pureblood ways to gain his freedom or at the very least a trial under veritaserum.

He realised that he needed to get rid of Black and quickly. More importantly, he needed to make it so that the brat blamed himself for the death of his beloved godfather. Guilt, could be so useful afterall. Perfect way to keep the brat in line. Make it so that he wouldn't do anything without Albus' approval so that he wouldn't have another Sirius on his hands.

It had all played out perfectly, he hadn't even needed to cast an Avada on black and say it was a deatheater, Bellatrix had taken care of the problem for him. Perfect. It was all according to plan.

Tom would show up and they would duel. The Minister would see he was right and he could gain more power and control to deal with the problem. The brat was grief-stricken and had even gotten his 'friends' hurt. Wonderful. He could use it all to control the brat in the future. He recalled cringing slightly knowing he'd have to do something to smooth things over with molly because her "precious babies" had gotten hurt. A minor nuisance.

Yet somehow it had all gone wrong.

Tom was dead. Key deatheaters were in Azkaban. The world knew the brat had been telling the truth all along. Molly was more than a little upset.

But worst of all the brat had done the impossible and unravelled all his plans.

His only good outcome was that Black was dead.

A weathered fist slammed down onto the desk with enough force to dislodge several papers which fluttered quietly to the carpeted floor.

No one had reported anything unusual in the brat's behaviour. Nothing out or the ordinary had occurred. Nothing.

Yet, here he was. Plans all gone. All because of one kid.

Bloody brat.

At least he'd gotten the brat out of the Ministry before he had the chance to speak to anyone or worse speak to Madame Bones.

He shuddered lightly at the mere thought of the brat speaking to Madame Bones.

Another cruel tinted smile graced his face a she thought of how he'd made it impossible for the firmly neutral law-abiding witch to become the Minister in the past three elections. He had even covertly seen to it that her Department's size and monies were significantly reduced.

With a twirl, he resumed his pacing.

He had to regain control of his pawn and fast. Too much time had already gone by since the Dark Lord's downfall.

Fortunately, he'd usurped Black as the whelp's magical guardian and therefore had a fair bit of control over who talks to him and over his finances. But it wouldn't keep the press at bay forever. Moreover, since he refused to let them conduct an interview they'd retaliated by publishing an ever changing array of stories about the brat's triumph and his adventures in previous years.

That was only a minor problem. The main concern now was reining the brat in. Get him under control and find a new way to kill the brat without raising suspicion.

He laughed throatily.

The brat can't cause him anymore troubles now. He was trapped at his aunts, unable to escape.

He'd shipped him off there right after he wrecked his office, even denied him treatment for those 'little scratches' he'd obtained from the battle.

Hopefully, this summer the Dursleys would do their jobs properly and break his spirit or his mind. Break him off this damnable rebellion and stubbornness. He knew they'd treat the boy horridly. He'd cut them off from the brat's money. They'd get nothing ect until he was satisfied that they were obeying his orders. Knowing how greedy Dursley was he knew the brat must be having a delightfully wretched time.

With a rather nifty blood spell, the brat could not leave the presence of a direct blood relative without suffering severe pain and reliving all his memories of his relatives' house. Thus eliminating the chance the brat would succeed in running away.

Of course, things would be much simpler if young William would just listen to his mother and come and perform that ritual for him and bind the brat.

He sighed wearily.

Perhaps he should have paid more attention to the elder Weasleys whilst they were in school. Though he never thought he'd have any purpose or need of them. He'd truly believed that by the time Harry begun Hogwarts he'd only need the youngest two and the Weasley parents to influence and complete his control of the brat.

He never once thought a curse breaker would be needed.

Yes, he had been disappointed when William had chosen to leave the country and work with for the Goblins but he never figured the young man's wonderlust would lead him to disobeying his mother. He had always been given the impression that Molly could have perfect control of her brood.

Afterall look at young Percival working as a spy for him within the Ministry even splitting form his family to complete his duties and gain the Minister's full trust.

Then again, he should have foreseen trouble with William, working with goblins always altered a wizards perceptions. He should have discouraged it. Offered the boy a job at Hogwarts or found him a position with the Unspeakables. While a nuisance, they were much more controllable than those foul Goblins.

He wrinkled his nose in revulsion. How he loathed the Goblins.

Always questioning his rights to access the Potter vaults. His use of the money in there. Questioning whether he had proper access to enter other old family vaults for lines long since extinct. Demanding a private talk with the young Lord Potter. Asking why the boy hadn't signed the forms and accepted his title or come in and formerly appointed the Headmaster as his overseer. Refusing to let him use the family properties.

Constantly questioning his use of the Hogwarts Student Aid Fund.

Honestly didn't they know who he was! Didn't they understand that what he did was for the greater good?

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

He recalled why he'd agreed to Molly's demands that Ginerva become Lady Potter before they killed the boy.

It would guarantee him the vaults.

Perhaps it was time to have the two witches make their move.

Yes, yes, douse the boy with love potions over the summer. Let their romance blossom and get them married at Yule.

Nobody would really question if the Saviour returned to Hogwarts madly in love with the Weasley girl. It would be just like his father and Evans' sudden romance. Potter men were known for falling in love with redheads. His closeness with the Weasley family is legendary, a marriage would be completely plausible. He'd just saved them from a Dark Lord and is a teenager. Completely plausible.

Plus they could alter the potions used and it would allow for a short term soloution to the brat's rebelliousness.

It would solve the problem until he could get William to come cast the necessary spells. Or find another capable of doing it. Though that would be difficult considering how so many would consider it unethical, vulgar and vile, unmoral.

With the skip to his step he moved over to the fire place to floo The Burrow. He needed to make arrangements to have the brat moved there within the week. Once he cast certain spells around the house to keep the brat from leaving. Maybe tether him to Molly?

Before he got the fire shot to life and Arthur's disembodied voice spoke.

"Albus are you there?" Worry was seeping through his voice.

"Yes, right here my dear boy. What is it?"

"Bad news. Madame Bones had been appointed the new Minister."

Shock ran through the Headmaster. "How'd she manage that?" He questioned, tone sharp.

"I don't know. Rumour has it that she had the support of several old families."

"Which families?"

"Nobody is saying. She's leaving in 10miuntes to speak to Potter. A team of Aurors, a Healer and two Unspeakables are going with her. None of them are out people."

No! This was impossible. This could not be happening.

"Arthur gather Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye. We move the boy to Headquarters immediately. We must get there first."

Quickly he stood and strode out of the room, ignoring the man's splutters of how that wouldn't work, that there wasn't enough time.

Striding through the halls he spotted Severus Snape and bellowed to the man.

"Severus come, we have work to do."

He ignored the sneer and look of disdain shot towards him. The bloody fool should watch himself afterall it was only on his generosity that the man wasn't wasting away in Azkaban.

The moment he reached the gates he apparated. Reappearing straight outside of the wards surrounding Privet Drive.

Upon arrival he noted that the others had already arrived. However he grew annoyed upon realsing they were standing still.

"What are you doing we have to get the boy away before Bones gets here?"

His harsh tone startled Tonks, reminding him that the woman had only ever seen his grandfatherly side.

'Naive woman.' He sneered inwardly.

"We're too late Albus. The muggles already took him. They noticed something wrong within the house and took the boy away and arrested the muggles." Shaklebolt's calm dulcet voice washed over him.

Behind the group Severus Snape slipped away silently with a broad smile on his pale face. He disapparated away silently.

"Wait. Why would the muggles notice something wrong here? I thought Harry was meant to be safe with his relatives?" Tonks questioned, eyes narrowing at the unusual expression her mentor and the Headmaster wore, an uneasy feeling of guilt worming its way into her stomach.

Ignoring her, Dumbledore turned to the others. "Arthur, gather the usual people, we meet in my office in one hour."

The balding father of seven nodded before apparating out.

"Kingsley, Tonks, question the muggles find out what happened. Steer clear of Bones and her group. Alastor, find and retrieve Harry."

Without waiting for a response he apparated away.

"Albus knows what's best for our world. Do as he says. Leave no trace of your presence. Remember Constant Vilgilance."

With that the retired ex-auror stomped away, magical eye whirling rapidly.

Glancing at one another, Kingsley nodded minutely and the two headed off towards Magnolia Crescent to question the local Squib.

Tonks cast one last uneasy glance at the yellow police tape covering Number Four and the boarded up window and obviously busted door, wondering not for the first time if she was on the right side.

'I wish Remus hadn't of disappeared so I could talk to him about this. Something isn't adding up here.' she thought morosely as she followed her superior.

* * *

The Burrow: 

(Mostly Molly P.O.V.)

Molly Weasley idly waved her wand and the dished quickly began washing themselves as the mop began work on the dirt-covered floor.

She sighed heavily and cast a disdainful look around her frumpy, patch-worked home.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the headline on the Prophet proclaiming Madame Bones as the new Minister of Magic. Though she was displeased with this as Madame Bones was firmly neutral and believed upholding the law above all else, even if that meant giving those vile Malfoys a fair trial and letting other dark evil wizards go free if they could swore under veritaserum that they didn't support You-Know-Who. Utter rubbish. If they weren't light or on Dumbledore's side then they shouldn't be allowed to have their money and big houses and house-elves.

But what really angered her was the small side article proclaiming the heroic deed of Harry Potter and his defeat of Lord Voldemort earlier in the summer. Ever since that damn brat had killed the dark lord the Prophet had run article after article of the deed every single flaming day.

It just wasn't right. It wasn't how it was meant to be.

"Damn brat never could do anything right. And after all I've done for him!"

She jabbed her wand harshly at the kettle to set it to boil and summoned a plate of biscuits to help calm her frazzled nerves.

She returned to her small notebook and reread the potion notes.

"Going to have to move up the doses and move things along. Need him to fall in love with Ginny by Christmas... yes yes... a winter wedding... and a child on the way... perfect... shouldn't be too hard to get us back on track... of course killing the brat and leaving my sweet little Ginny a wealthy famous widow will be harder now..." She muttered around her food, a heavy frown marring her features.

Now how to go about getting it to the brat?

She mulled over this whilst half-heartedly watching the actions of the mop, not for the first time wishing that she had a house-elf.

"Why Albus can't let me have one of the Hogwarts elves is beyond me. Merlin! He has plenty! Least he could do for us. It's not like anyone would know."

BANG!

She jumped at the sudden noise. Grabbing her wand she ran into the living room when another noise rocked the house.

WHIZZ!

Staring at the smoking family clock, she felt a sob rise in her throat and half-screamed in outrage when she realised what had happened.

Someone had disowned themselves from the family.

As the smoke cleared, two names were no longer present on the clock.

William Arthur Weasley and Percival Ignatius Weasley were no more.

She collapsed into the nearest armchair in disbelief, hand hovering over her heart, wand falling to the floor with a clatter.

"No no no no... it's not possible... it can't be... no no no..." Tears stung her eyes as she shook her head.

* * *

The Orchid near The Burrow:

Ron blocked the latest apple shot at him by his sister Ginny. He sighed loudly and signalled for her to land.

"This is boring." He bemoaned not for the first time this summer.

"I know. I wish the adults would just make up their minds already and let us have access to Potter's money." Ginny pouted and whipped her hair behind her in what appeared to be a seductive manner.

"Shut it both of you. Don't you get how much trouble the brat caused by killing You-Know-Who at the Ministry. He's ruined the entire plan!" The superior voice of Hermione called out as she headed over to the two siblings, a large tome clasped in her arms.

"But mione this is so boring. I mean we've played out parts now it's time for our reward. Can't Dumbledore just kill him and be done with it?"

Ginny hit her brother and scowled fiercely. "After I'm Lady Potter. You prat!"

"Ginny's right. He needs to make a Will before he dies otherwise we get nothing."

"I know. I know. I just want this over with before we go back. I'm sick of pretending to be his friend. Come on, I mean he almost got us killed in the Ministry!" Subconsciously the gangly redhead rubbed the spot where the brains had attacked him even though the attack had left no scars.

Hermione sighed and laid her hand on Ron's arm. "I know. But be patient it will only be a little longer. Just until Dumbledore can get him back under control and we can feed him the love potion." She smiled flirtatiously and smirked. "If we play our cards right it will only be until the New Year and then everything will be ours."

Ginny looked at the sickening image of the two's flirting and beginning's a make out session before quickly excusing herself.

She shook her head and smirked as she headed back towards the house.

Everyone thought that once Harry married her and died she would let them all have access to the Potter and Black fortune and use what she inherits for Dumbledore's agenda.

"Fools!" she muttered darkly. As if she would just give it all up and be a puppet to her brother and his whore, to her mother and to Dumbledore.

'Nope. As soon as I get what I want I'm out of here. I'll be the one in control and in power. Not them.'

Before entering the house she altered her facial expression back to the sweet obedient girl they all thought her to be. She often found it comical that none of them thought her affected by her time under the influence of the diary. She remembered much of Tom's knowledge of the Dark Arts and had been putting it all too good use with a scheme of her own. She need only wait until they began to douse Harry with the potion and begin to add a potion of her own before she made her move.

'Once I have Harry in my control I won't have need for this pathetic family any longer.' Was her last thought before she entered the house.

Only to roll her eyes at the sound of her mother weeping. 'Time to play the role of good daughter.' She fought the urge to sneer.

"Mum, mum what's the matter. What's happened?"

"Oh Ginny! My sweet sweet Ginny!"

Molly quickly embraced her daughter in a smothering embrace oblivious to her daughter's obvious discomfort.

* * *

Godric's Hollow Graveyard:

_James Charlus Potter_

_1960 – 1981_

_Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans_

_1960 - 1981_

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"_

A worn and fatigued figure stared forlornly at the grave before him, sneering lightly at the last line, knowing it was not what either would have like engraved upon their final resting place.

His patched threadbare robes fluttered in the cool breeze.

A trembling hand reached up, brushed the unkempt early greying hair from a lined face and tired amber eyes. A lone tear rolled down unwashed skin.

"I'm so so sorry... please... forgive me...James, Lily... I.. I never meant for th-this... sob..."

* * *

Unknown Location: Egypt:

Bill rubbed at his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face, unbothered by its unkempt greasy appearance. He fidgeted slightly before deciding that no matter where you are hospital chairs will always be uncomfortable as hell.

He gazed at the pale shivering form of his baby brother, so still, so slight, so very pale that you'd think he was dead. If not for the small rise of his chest and the reassurances of the Healer, Bill would be inclined to panicking. Not that he hadn't done plenty of that in the past few hours along with raged incessantly and thrown endless vases at the wall.

The last had been courtesy of the Goblins who decided it was a far safer and cheaper way for him to let lose his anger, especially as they had forbidden him from leaving the camp and to not contact anyone in any way. They had also placed charms on him to protect him.

He had been pleasantly surprised by their actions and decision to send a team and retrieve his brother.

The Goblins were known for remaining aloof from wizarding affairs, especially in Britain.

Though it was a great relief to have at least one family member he could count on, even if it was swathed with guilt over not being there to protect him or save his other siblings from this plan and deceit of his parents and Dumbledore.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he realised just how much his baby brother had suffered, how he had obviously fought the spell to such an extent that he was magically drained and severely malnourished.

There was also the belief from the extraction team that he had been planning to commit suicide that evening as a means to escape.

A hoarse sob escaped his throat as the tears fell.

He knew he needed to get in touch with Lady Une and Quatre, that they needed to know of the recent developments. He knew he needed to talk to Harry, that he needed to get Harry to safety and that something needed to be done about his ex-family and Dumbledore. But most importantly he needed to be there when Percy woke up. He needed to there to protect his baby brother, the only family he had and he needed to help him heal and smile again.

"I promise Perce, I won't fail you again." He whispered shakily.


End file.
